concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Gallagher
RORY GALLAGHER TIMELINE March 2, 1948 William Rory Gallagher born to Monica & Daniel Gallagher at Rock Hospital / East Port, Ballyshannon, Ireland 1949 Family move to Derry, Ire 8/9/1949 Derry IRL Rory`s brother Donal is born 0/0/1954 Derry IRL Rory builds guitars out of school rulers a. elastic bands 0/0/1954 Derry IRL Rory listen to a US-Forces network radio station and pick up his love for Blues-music 0/0/1956 Cork IRL "MacCurtain Street, City Cork" Family move to Cork 0/0/1956 Cork IRL Rory gets a plastic ukulele from his parents 0/0/1957 Cork IRL 1st acoustic guitar 0/0/1957 Cork IRL Rory begins to teach himself to play 0/0/1957 Cork IRL 1st musical experiences with friends and brother Donal 1958 / 59 Cork Parish centres and school halls Local amateur shows 0/0/1960 Cork IRL City Hall Talent competition (1 st prize) 0/0/1960 Cork IRL "1 st electric ""Rosetti"" guitar" 0/0/1961 Cork IRL North Monastery School Talent show 0/0/1961 Cork IRL Cork Boat Club 1 st showband 0/0/1961 Blackrock IRL Various dates 0/0/1962 Cork IRL Various dates 0/0/1963 Cork IRL Crowley`s Music Centre Rory buys his legendary used Fender Strat for 100 Irish P. "(1st owner: Jim Conlon, Royal" Showband) 0/0/1964 Cork IRL St. Kieran`s College/4 dates a week Fontana Showband Eamon O`Sullivan (dr.) 0/0/1964 Scull IRL Oliver Tobin (b.) 0/0/1964 Limerick IRL Various dates Bernard Tobin (sax.) 0/0/1964 Kerry IRL Various dates John Lehane (sax.) 0/0/1964 London Various dates / six-week stay Declan O`Keeffe (rythm.-g.) 0/0/1964 Cork IRL Arcadia Every evening 0/0/1964 Westport IRL Various dates 0/0/1965 Great Britain GB Various dates The Impact Showband Johnny Campbell (dr.) GB / IRL Various support acts: Oliver Tobin (b.) "Everly Brothers, The Animals" Bernard Tobin (sax.) The Byrds Declan O`Keeffe (rythm.-g.) 8/21/1965 London / Kilburn GB Michael Lehane (keyb.) 8/29/1965 London / Leytonstone GB The Innisfail Manager: P. Prendergast 0/0/1965 Madrid-Torrejon US-Airforce Base Six-week stay 0/0/1965 Dublin IRL "1st TV-show ""Pickin`The Pops""" Rory creates the 1st Johnny Campbell (dr.) three-piece band Oliver Tobin (b.) Hamburg Every night / three-week stay 0/0/1965 London GB Various dates 0/0/1966 Cork IRL The Cavalier Club "Rory jams with ""The Axills""" 0/0/1966 Cork IRL The Cavereign The Taste Norman Damery (dr.) 0/0/1966 Youghal IRL Eric Kitteringham (b.) 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Cavern Club "Rory jams with ""Just Five""" Manager: Kevin Sangquist 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Arcadia Various dates 0/0/1966 Cork IRL Imperial Hotel Various dates 0/0/1966 Belfast IRL Sammy Houston`s Jazz Club 1st Taste concert in Belfast 0/0/1966 Hamburg D Various dates 0/0/1967 Belfast IRL Sammy Houston`s Jazz Club Taste 0/0/1967 Belfast IRL Maritime Club Various dates 0/0/1967 Support acts for Fleetwood 0/0/1967 "Mac, Cream, John Mayall" 0/0/1967 Dublin IRL Rory`s Strat is stolen and 0/0/1967 "searched on TV show ""Gardia" 0/0/1967 "Patrol"". It`s regained behind" 0/0/1967 a wall... 0/0/1967 Nottingham GB Britania Rowing Club 1st Taste concert in Gr. Britain 0/0/1967 Supp. for Captain Beefheart 0/0/1967 Edinburgh GB The Place 0/0/1967 London GB The Marquee Various dates 7/0/1967 Belfast IRL Maritime Club 7/0/1967 Belfast IRL Major-Minor Records Demo-tape recording Take It Easy Baby 7/0/1967 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates (Released 1974) 7/0/1967 Cork IRL City Hall 7/0/1967 Crosshaven IRL 11/2/1967 Belfast NIR Romano's 5/20/1905 Dourges Piblokto Club Various dates 7/0/1967 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 0/0/1968 Cork IRL Cavern Club 0/0/1968 Dublin IRL Boxing Stadium 2/10/1968 London GB The Marquee 3/15/1968 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 3/26/1968 London GB The Marquee 4/17/1968 Twickenham GB Colonel Barefoot`s Rock Garden 5/3/1968 London GB London City University 5/7/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 5/14/1968 London GB The Marquee Supp. for Traffic 5/17/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 5/20/1968 NE London GB Edmonton Cook Ferry Inn 6/3/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/12/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/13/1968 London GB The Castle 6/15/1968 Ipswich GB Festival 6/17/1968 London GB The Marquee 6/21/1968 London GB The Marquee with Free 7/3/1968 Tolworth GB Toby Jug Blues Club 7/7/1968 Bedfordshire GB Woburn Abbey Festival 7/8/1968 London GB The Marquee 7/20/1968 London GB The Marquee with Jethro Tull 7/22/1968 London GB The Marquee 7/29/1968 London GB The Marquee 8/1/1968 Belfast IRL Romano`s Ballroom Last gig with Norman Damery and Eric Kitteringham 8/1/1968 Nottingham GB Britania Rowing Club John Wilson (dr.) 8/1/1968 Guildhall GB Richard McCracken (b.) 8/1/1968 Plymouth GB Manager: Eddie Kennedy Tour-M.: Donal Gallagher 8/2/1968 Dunstable GB California Ballroom 8/5/1968 London GB BBC-Studios Top Gear 8/5/1968 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 8/9/1968 Sunbury GB Kempton Park Racecourse 8th National Jazz & Blues F. 8/12/1968 London GB The Marquee 8/13/1968 London / Wood Green GB Fishmonger`s Arms 8/14/1968 London / Tolworth GB Toby Jug 8/1/1968 Belfast IRL Emerald Studios Taste 8/28/1968 London GB The Marquee 9/9/1968 London GB The Marquee with Chicago Blues Band Label: Polydor 9/23/1968 London GB The Marquee 9/24/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 9/25/1968 Richmond GB Athletic Club 9/27/1968 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville `68 Club 10/3/1968 London GB BBC Studios Night Ride 10/4/1968 London GB The Marquee 10/7/1968 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 10/8/1968 London GB Freakeasy 10/9/1968 London GB The Marquee with Climax Chicago Blues B. 10/15/1968 London GB Klooks Kleek 10/18/1968 Cheltenham GB The Spa Lounge & Ballroom 10/19/1968 Southampton GB Old Union Refectory / University 10/24/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 10/25/1968 London GB The Marquee 10/26/1968 Manchester GB Faculty of Technology 10/31/1968 London / Wealdstone GB Railway Hotel 11/1/1968 Denmark-Germany Tour Various dates 11/1/1968 Kopenhagen DK 11/1/1968 Kiel D 11/1/1968 Köln D 11/22/1968 London GB The Marquee 11/1/1968 N.-Ireland Tour IRL with Cream November 26, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Cream's Farewell concert, 2 shows 6.00 & 8.00, supporting Cream & Yes) Dec 1968 London GB On The Boards 12/2/1968 Whetstone GB The Black Bull 12/6/1968 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville`68 Club 12/6/1968 Tottenham GB Sisters Club 12/13/1968 London GB The Marquee 12/16/1968 London GB Edmonton Cooks Ferry Inn 12/20/1968 London GB The Marquee 12/31/1968 London GB The Marquee 0/0/1969 Dublin IRL National Stadium Supp.-act: Deep Joy (Gerry McAvoy) 0/0/1969 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 0/0/1969 Hartfordshire GB Watford Tech 0/0/1969 London GB Earls Court 1/0/1969 Bath GB Bath Pavilion 1/0/1969 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 1/25/1969 London GB The Polytechnic 2/1/1969 London GB The Marquee with Steamhammer/Uriah Heep 2/3/1969 Romford GB Kings Head 2/4/1969 London / Wood Green GB Fishmonger`s Arms 2/7/1969 London GB The Marquee 2/8/1969 London GB The Marquee with Groundhogs/Uriah Heep 2/11/1969 London GB Speakeasy Club 2/15/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Pete Drummond 2/17/1969 London GB BBC-Playhouse Theatre Top Gear 2/18/1969 London / Hampstead GB Klooks Kleek 2/19/1969 London GB BBC-Studios WS R&B 2/21/1969 London GB The Marquee 2/22/1969 London GB The Marquee with Pegasus/Uriah Heep 3/7/1969 London GB The Marquee 3/9/1969 London / Southall GB Farx Blues Club 3/20/1969 Swindon GB Locarno Ballroom/ 3/16/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Family 3/21/1969 London GB The Marquee 3/26/1969 London GB Toby Jug Blues Club 3/31/1969 Bath GB Bath Pavilion replace the Jeff Beck Group 4/1/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Bluesville `69 Club 4/1/1969 London / Romford GB King`s Hall 4/4/1969 London GB The Marquee with Steamhammer 4/19/1969 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse 4/24/1969 Swindon GB Locarno with Earth 4/25/1969 London GB The Marquee 5/2/1969 London GB The Marquee with Steamhammer 5/3/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with King Crimson 5/6/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Cherry Tree 5/7/1969 Brüssel B Belgian TV show 5/11/1969 Epping GB Groovesville 5/27/1969 London GB The Marquee 5/28/1969 London GB The Marquee 5/28/1969 London GB Harrods Boutique 5/30/1969 Hampstead Heath GB Camden Festival 6/5/1969 London / Leytonstone GB Dust Bowl Blues Club 6/14/1969 High Wycombe GB Town Hall 6/1/1969 Essen D 6/1/1969 Kiel D Audimax 6/16/1969 Hamburg D Star-Club 6/20/1969 London GB Lyceum 6/22/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Blodwyn Pig 6/24/1969 London GB The Marquee 6/1/1969 Plumpton / Sussex GB 6/27/1969 London GB The Marquee 6/28/1969 Shepton Mallet GB Bath Blues Festival 6/30/1969 Romford GB King`s Hall 7/4/1969 London GB The Marquee 7/6/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 7/8/1969 London GB BBC-Studios Symonds on Sunday 7/8/1969 Welwyn Garden City GB Cherry Tr ee Blues Club 7/13/1969 Bridgeport Kennedy Bridgeport Stadium Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 7/16/1969 Philadelphia Wachovia Spectrum Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 7/18/1969 Toronto Varsity Stadium Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 7/20/1969 Baltimore USA Civic Center Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 7/26/1969 West Allis USA Wisconsin State Fair Park Mid West Rock Festival 7/27/1969 Chicago USA International Amphitheatre Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 7/28/1969 Chicago USA Rory visited his first Muddy Waters concert 8/1/1969 Detroit USA Olympia Stadium Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/3/1969 St. Louis USA Kiel Auditorium Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/8/1969 Seattle USA Seattle Center Coliseum Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/9/1969 Vancouver CAN Pacific Coliseum Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/10/1969 Portland USA Memorial Coliseum Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/15/1969 Inglewood USA The Forum Supp.: Blind Faith US-Tour 8/22/1969 Bilzen Jazz Festival 8/23/1969 Bilzen B 8/27/1969 Hamburg D Starclub 9/5/1969 London GB The Marquee with Man 9/13/1969 Rugby GB Rainsbrook Rag & Blues Festival 9/13/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington 9/15/1969 Gillingham GB Aurora Ballroom 9/16/1969 London / Hampstead GB Klooks Kleek with Steve Miller Delivery 9/19/1969 London GB The Marquee 9/20/1969 Nottingham GB Malvern Winter Gardens with Deep Purple 9/29/1969 Bath GB The Pavillion w/King Crimson/Atomic Rooster 10/4/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 10/5/1969 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 10/9/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/10/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/11/1969 Essen D Grugahalle Pop- and Bluesfestival 10/17/1969 Westfield GB Collge with Optic Nerve/Wonderloaf 10/18/1969 Watford GB College with Smile 10/20/1969 Romford GB King`s Head 10/23/1969 London GB Roundhouse-Chalk Road 10/24/1969 London GB The Marquee 10/26/1969 Birmingham GB Mothers with Duster Bennett 10/29/1969 London GB BBC-Studios WS R&B 10/31/1969 London GB Freakeasy 11/5/1969 Gothenburg SWE The Cue Club 11/9/1969 Aarhus DK Stakladen 11/10/1969 Copenhagen RK 11/15/1969 Rotterdam NL DeDoelen support for Fat Matress 11/21/1969 London GB The Marquee 11/22/1969 Romford GB King`s Hall 11/24/1969 Dunstable GB Civic Hall with Man 11/30/1969 London GB Belsize Park Odeon 12/1/1969 Edmonton GB Cooks Ferry Inn 12/3/1969 Surrey GB Toby Jug 12/7/1969 London GB Lyceum with Mott The Hoople 12/18/1969 Hamburg D Musikhalle Dec 1969 Cork IRL City Hall Dec 1969 Belfast IRL Dec 1969 Dublin IRL 1/1/1970 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/2/1970 London GB The Marquee 1/3/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Mott The Hoople 1/6/1970 Paris FR Olympia Stadium "Keef hartley, Renaissance" 1/7/1970 Paris Fr Olympia Stadium "Keef hartley, Renaissance" 1/10/1970 Hamburg D Ernst-Merck Halle 1/11/1970 Frankfurt D Kongreßhalle 1/12/1970 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle Supp. for John Mayall 1/17/1970 London GB University College 1/27/1970 Lausanne CH Electric Circus 1/28/1970 Lausanne CH Electric Circus 2/1/1970 Basel Stadthalle 2/2/1970 Hamburg D Markthalle 2/3/1970 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 52 2/4/1970 Düsseldorf D 2/5/1970 Karlsruhe D 2/7/1970 Norwich GB Gola 2/7/1970 BBC TV Disco 2 2/9/1970 Romford GB King's Head 2/1/1970 Denmark-Tour DK 2/1/1970 Stockholm 2/13/1970 London GB Lyceum with Tyrannosaurus Rex 2/15/1970 Croydon GB Fox at Greyhound 2/22/1970 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 3/3/1970 London GB The Marquee 3/4/1970 London GB Castle Club 3/7/1970 Bangor GB University of Wales with Fat Mattress 3/9/1970 Leicester GB De Montford Hall with Colosseum 3/14/1970 D German TV Baff Mrc 70 Belfast IRL Queen`s University / Whitla Hall 3/15/1970 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema/Theatre 3/17/1970 Dublin IRL National Stadium 3/28/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington with Casey & Friends 4/2/1970 London GB Paris Theatre John Peel Show 4/3/1970 Sunderland GB Locarno Ballroom/Fillmore North 4/4/1970 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse with Sour Milk Sea 4/9/1970 Newcastle Upon Tyne GB Mayfair Ballroom "Black Sabbath, Dogg" 4/15/1970 London GB BBC-Studios Raven`s R&B 4/18/1970 Guildford GB Civic Hall with Cochise 4/21/1970 London GB The Marquee 4/23/1970 Newcastle GB Mayfair Ballroom 4/24/1970 Sheffield GB City Hall 4/25/1970 Bromley GB Bromley Tech. with Climax Chicago Blues B. 4/28/1970 London GB The Marquee 4/30/1970 Birmingham GB Town Hall 5/2/1970 Camden GB Rock Festival 5/3/1970 Croydon GB Greyhound 5/9/1970 London GB Imperial College with Tyrannosaurus Rex 5/10/1970 Sunderland GB Empire Theatre support by Byzantium 5/11/1970 Aberdeen GB Music Hall with Beggar`s Opera 5/12/1970 Glasgow GB Electric Gardens with Beggar`s Opera 5/13/1970 Dundee GB Caird Theatre with Beggar`s Opera 5/15/1970 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 5/16/1970 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 5/18/1970 Düsseldorf D Eisstadion """Joint-Meeting"" Festival" 5/19/1970 Leicester GB University Supp. for Manfred Mann 5/23/1970 Port Talbot GB Afan Lido Sports Centre Afan Festival No. 2 5/24/1970 Darmstadt D Otto-Berndt-Halle 5/25/1970 Essen D Grugahalle 3. Pop-und Bluesfestival 5/28/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington 5/29/1970 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 5/31/1970 London GB Lyceum "with Toe Fat, Casey & Friends" 6/3/1970 Newcastle GB City Hall 6/4/1970 Dortmund D Fantasio 6/5/1970 Buxton GB Pvaillion Gardens "w/Savoy Brown, Colluseum" 6/6/1970 Buxton GB Pavilion Gardens All Night Music Festival 6/12/1970 Croydon GB Star Hotel with Gunhill 6/13/1970 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse 6/16/1970 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 6/16/1970 London GB BBC-Studios Harding Radio-Show 6/20/1970 Hull GB University with Wishbone Ash 6/21/1970 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall 6/25/1970 High Wycombe GB Town Hall with Aquila 6/28/1970 Birmingham GB Mothers of Erdington 7/4/1970 Hamm D Zentralhallen Hamm-Süd 1. Pop- & Blues-Festival 7/5/1970 Bielefeld D Open Air Radrennbahn 7/10/1970 München D Eisstadion Oberwiesenfeld Pop Festival 7/11/1970 Aachen D Reiterstadion Soers Open Air Pop Festival 7/18/1970 Inverness GB Caledonian Football Park Scottish Blues & Progressive Music Festival 7/21/1970 London GB The Marquee with Deep Joy (Gerry McAvoy) 7/25/1970 Nottingham GB Festival 7/31/1970 Newcastle GB Mayfair Ballroom 8/2/1970 Coatham GB Redcar 8/8/1970 Plumpton GB Plumpton Race Track-Lewes 10th National Jazz & Blues F. 8/12/1970 Torquay GB Town Hall 8/14/1970 London GB Klooks at the Lyceum Equipment stolen 8/16/1970 Krumlin GB "Yorkshire Folk, Blues & Jazz F." 8/28/1970 Isle of Wight GB Festival Isle of Wight 8/29/1970 Bridlington GB Spa Royal Hall 8/31/1970 Montreux CH Casino Live Taste 9/4/1970 Fehmarn D Open Air Love + Peace Festival Cancelled because of rain and storm 9/6/1970 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall 9/7/1970 Bristol GB Coleton Hall 9/9/1970 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 9/10/1970 Glasgow GB City Hall 9/11/1970 Liverpool GB Philharmonie Hall 9/12/1970 BBC TV Disco 2 9/12/1970 Aberdeen GB Music Hall 9/13/1970 Edinburgh GB Calcy Cinema 9/14/1970 Leicester GB De Montford Hall 9/17/1970 Gothenburg S Konserthuset 9/18/1970 Stockholn S Konserthuset 9/19/1970 Hamburg D Musikhalle 9/20/1970 Durlach D Festhalle 9/21/1970 Kiel D Ostseehalle 9/22/1970 Wuppertal D 9/23/1970 Offenbach D Stadthalle 9/24/1970 Würzburg D 9/25/1970 München D 9/26/1970 Karlsruhe D 9/30/1970 Birmingham GB Town Hall 10/1/1970 Southampton GB Guild Hall 10/4/1970 London GB Lyceum 10/5/1970 Guildford GB Civic Hall Oct 1970 Limerick IRL Savoy 10/12/1970 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 10/14/1970 Dublin IRL National Stadium 10/16/1970 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema/Theatre 10/18/1970 Newry IRL 10/19/1970 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 10/24/1970 Belfast IRL Queens University Last Taste Concert 0/0/1971 Rory Gallagher & Band GM Mike Vernon: Bring It 0/0/1971 Rory forms his own music- Back Home company Strange Music Ltd. Jan / Feb 71 London GB Practising room at Fulham Palace "Practises with Gerry McAvoy," Road "Wilgar Campbell, Noel Redding" "Mitch Mitchell, Gerry McAlduff" and Rob Strong 2/1/1971 London GB Advision Studios Guest: Vincent Crane (keyb.) Rory Gallagher Mrc 1971 London GB Practising room at Fulham Palace Practises before touring Road 3/30/1971 Paris F L`Olympia 1st concert with new band Wilgar Campbell (dr.) broadcast on French TV Gerry McAvoy (b.) 3/31/1971 Paris F Le Gibus "Organis., logistic, Tourman." 4/1/1971 France Tour F Various dates and driver: Donal Gallagher 4/1/1971 Nottingham GB Brittania Boat Club Agent: David Oddie 5/24/1905 Dunstable GB Technical College "Equipm.-technician, roadie" 5/24/1905 Devizes GB Corn Exchange and bodyguard: 4/15/1971 London GB BBC-Studios Black Show Tom O`Driscoll (`71-`94) 5/8/1971 Leeds GB University 5/13/1971 Liverpool GB Philharmonic 5/14/1971 Swansea GB Top Rank 5/16/1971 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 5/17/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 67 5/17/1971 Bremen D Gondel Cinema Replacing Stone The Crows 5/18/1971 London GB The Marquee 5/19/1971 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 5/21/1971 Birmingham GB Town Hall 5/22/1971 Norwich GB Melody Rooms 5/23/1971 Edinburgh GB Caley Cinema 5/24/1971 Glasgow GB Electric Garden 5/28/1971 Brighton GB Foxes / Sussex Sports Centre 5/29/1971 Guildford GB Civic Hall 5/31/1971 London GB Queen Elizabeth Hall 6/3/1971 Southampton GB Guildhall 6/4/1971 London GB Dominion Theatre 6/5/1971 Amsterdam NL Concertgebouw 6/6/1971 Redcar GB Jazz Club 6/7/1971 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 6/9/1971 Whitton / Twickenham GB Foxes At The Winning Post 6/11/1971 Newcastle GB City Hall 6/12/1971 Sheffield GB City Hall 6/13/1971 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall "Rory plays ""Bullfrog Blues"" for" the first time 6/16/1971 Barry GB Memorial Hall 6/17/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/18/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/19/1971 L`Knerick IRL Savoy Cinema 6/20/1971 Newry IRL St. Colman`s 6/21/1971 Derry IRL Guildhall 6/22/1971 Ballymena IRL Flamingo Ballroom 6/23/1971 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 6/24/1971 Dublin IRL National Stadium 6/25/1971 Cork IRL Savoy Cinema 6/26/1971 Limerick IRL 6/27/1971 Reading GB Marquee Reading Festival 11th National Jazz & Blues F. 7/2/1971 Zürich CH Volkshaus 7/3/1971 ? CH 7/4/1971 ? CH 09.-12.07.71 Timmendorfer Strand D a few days on caravan holiday 7/15/1971 Hitchin GB Town Hall The Who/ King Crimson 7/16/1971 Plymouth GB Van Dyke 7/17/1971 Barry GB Memorial Hall 7/19/1971 London GB BBC Studios Harding Show 7/20/1971 London GB The Marquee with Cochise 7/21/1971 London GB BBC Studios Raven`s R&B 7/24/1971 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse 7/27/1971 Londo GB BBC Radio Sounds of the 70's Patto 7/30/1971 Newcastle GB Fillmore North 7/31/1971 London GB Crystal Palace Bowl Garden Party II with Elton John and Yes & Fairport Convention 8/3/1971 Leeds GB University 8/4/1971 Torquay GB Torquay Town Hall Marquay Club 8/8/1971 Dublin IRL 8/12/1971 London GB Paris Theatre Peel Sunday Concert 8/13/1971 London GB Silvergate Ballroom 8/21/1971 Bilzen B Jazz-Festival "Rev.Gary Davis, Jean-Luc Ponty, Al Stewart" 8/24/1971 Watford GB Town Hall 8/26/1971 Enschede NL Techn. Hogeschool Twente 8/27/1971 Dublin IRL National Stadium August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) 9/1/1971 Albany GB 9/4/1971 Speyer D Rheinhalbinsel British Rock Meeting 9/4/1971 Wien Stadthalle British Superstar Festival 9/5/1971 Norwich GB Lads Club 9/8/1971 London GB Queen Elizabeth Hall Cochise 9/10/1971 Birmingham GB Kinetic Circus 9/23/1971 London GB Watford Tower 9/30/1971 Salisbury GB City Hall 10/1/1971 Hull GB City Hall Rory arrive late because of traffic jam near Doncaster 10/3/1971 London / Croydon GB Fox at Greyhound On 10/4/1971 London GB The Marquee Million 10/5/1971 London GB The Marquee Million 10/6/1971 Whitton GB Winning Post 10/13/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go with Little Feat 10/14/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/15/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/16/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/17/1971 Los Angeles USA Whisky-A-Go-Go 10/18/1971 Washington USA Emergency Club "19.10,1971" New York USA Town Hall Supp. for Buddy Miles 10/20/1971 Milwaukee USA Milwaukee Arena Frank Zappa/Fleetwood mac Oct 1971 Chicago USA 10/29/1971 Detroit USA Eastown Theater "Lee Michaels, Mylon LeFevre & Holy Smoke " 10/30/1971 Detroit USA Eastown Theater "Lee Michaels, Mylon LeFevre & Holy Smoke " 11/1/1971 London / Notting Hill GB Old church "Practises for ""Deuce""" 11/1/1971 London GB Tangerine Studios Deuce 11/24/1971 London GB BBC Studios Pete Drummond Show 11/27/1971 High Wycombe GB Town Hall with Nazareth 12/3/1971 Lancaster GB Lancaster University Mick Abrahams Band 12/4/1971 Leicester GB Polytechnic 12/5/1971 Hemel Hempstead GB Dacorum Pavilion with Nazareth 05.-08.12.71 London GB I.B.C. Studios GM Muddy Waters; The London Sessions 12/6/1971 Liverpool GB Top Rank with Osibisa / Brian Auger 12/8/1971 Reading GB University with Osibisa 12/9/1971 East Kilbride GB Olympia 12/10/1971 Stockport GB Technical College 12/11/1971 Stratclyde GB University 12/12/1971 Dunfermline GB Kinema Ballroom 12/13/1971 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall Nazareth 12/15/1971 Offenbach D 12/16/1971 Hannover D 12/17/1971 Böblingen D 12/18/1971 Hamburg D Musikhalle 12/21/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Radio-Concert 12/22/1971 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 74 12/27/1971 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 12/28/1971 Cork IRL City Hall 12/29/1971 Cork IRL City Hall 0/0/1972 - Melody Maker: Musician of the year 1/1/1972 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/7/1972 London GB BBC-Studios 1/7/1972 Newcastle GB Mayfair Ballroom with Nazareth 1/8/1972 London / Dagenham GB Dagenham Roundhouse Gravy Train 1/13/1972 London GB Paris Theatre In Concert 1/21/1972 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 1/22/1972 Bracknell GB Sports Centre Jude 1/23/1972 Plymouth GB Guildhall 1/29/1972 London GB "Imperial College ""Great Hall""" 1/30/1972 Croydon GB Greyhound 2/1/1972 Birmingham GB Kinetic Circus 2/5/1972 London GB BBC-Studio LH 1 John Peel Show 2/5/1972 Luton GB Luton Technical College with Genesis Rec. Live In Europe 2/12/1972 Milan Teatro Lirico 2/14/1972 Florenz I Space Electronic Club 2/17/1972 Rom I Piper Club 2/20/1972 Verona I Discoteca Lem 2/1/1972 Frankfurt D Hessischer Rundfunk Radio-Session 2/1/1972 Baden-Baden D SWF3 Apropop 2/1/1972 Nürnberg D Alte Messehallen 2/24/1972 München D Schwabingerbräu with Kin Ping Meh 3/2/1972 Paris F L`Olympia Mrc 1972 Liege B Mrc 1972 Sittard NL 3/5/1972 Ludwigsburg D Scala Cinema Rec. Live In Europe Mrc 1972 London GB Queen`s Hall 3/8/1972 Birmingham GB Town Hall with Nazareth 3/9/1972 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall with Nazareth 3/10/1972 Liverpool GB St. George`s Hall with Nazareth 3/12/1972 Glasgow GB Kelvin Hall Byzantium 3/14/1972 London GB The Marquee "with Family, Stud, Atomic" "Rooster, If, Hardin & York," Beggar`s Opera 3/17/1972 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens Byzantium 3/18/1972 Exeter GB University of Exeter Byzantium 3/20/1972 Cheltenham GB Town Hall Byzantium 3/21/1972 Guildford GB Civic Hall Byzantium 3/22/1972 Brighton GB The Dome Byzantium 3/23/1972 Sheffield GB City Hall Byzantium 3/24/1972 Leeds GB Town Hall Byzantium 3/25/1972 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall Byzantium 3/26/1972 Newcastle GB City Hall Byzantium 3/27/1972 Southampton GB Guildhall Byzantium 3/28/1972 Oxford GB Town Hall Byzantium 3/29/1972 Reading GB Town Hall Byzantium 3/30/1972 Chatham GB Central Hall Byzantium 4/7/1972 Preston GB Public Hall Byzantium 4/9/1972 London GB The Marquee Live recording and filming (strictly invitation only) 4/13/1972 Modena IT Bob Club2000 10.-17.04. 72 Netherland Tour NL Various dates 5/4/1972 London GB Round House Vinegar Joe Camden Festival `72 5/5/1972 Berlin D Waldbühne 5/6/1972 Watford GB Watford College of Technology Byzantium 5/11/1972 Limerick IRL 1st gig with Rod de`Ath 5/12/1972 Cork IRL City Hall 5/13/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium Wilgar Campbell returns 5/14/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 5/15/1972 Galway IRL 5/20/1972 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange with Attila 5/21/1972 London GB Midnight Court (Lyceum) 5/22/1972 Germersheim D 2nd British Rock Meeting 5/23/1972 Wien A Festival 5/26/1972 Lincoln GB Great Western Express Festival Groundhogs 5/27/1972 Lincoln GB Great Western Express Festival Replacing Helen Reddy 6/2/1972 London GB BBC-Studios Pete Drummond Show 6/3/1972 Lausanne CH Pavillon des Sports Rod de`Ath returns 6/4/1972 Lausanne CH Pavillon des Sports Radio-Session 6/6/1972 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle Tour with The Scorpions 6/8/1972 Oldenburg D Weser-Ems Halle 6/9/1972 Berlin D Deutschlandhalle 6/10/1972 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle Session with Alexis Korner Nazareth Hardin & York 6/11/1972 Bremen D Radio Bremen Beat-Club 79 6/14/1972 Liverpool GB Stadium 6/16/1972 London GB Lyceum 6/18/1972 London / Croydon GB Fox At Greyhound 6/24/1972 London GB King`s Cross Cinema Perf. movie of 09.04.72 (?) 6/30/1972 Kent GB Maidstone Art College 7/1/1972 London / Dagenham GB Village Roundhouse with Bizantium 7/10/1972 London GB BBC-Studio T 1 Bob Harris Show 7/13/1972 London GB Paris Theatre In Concert 7/1/1972 Bellinzona CH 1st gig with Lou Martin Rod de`Ath (dr.) 7/1/1972 Italian Tour I Various dates Gerry McAvoy (b.) 7/1/1972 Rimini I Altro Mondo Lou Martin (keyb.) 7/21/1972 Milano Marittima I Papagajo Club 7/23/1972 Viareggio I Piper Club 2000 7/30/1972 Rome I Piper Club 8/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 8/3/1972 "Port Richmond, NY" USA Ungano's Ritx Theater Savoy Brown 8/5/1972 "Commack, NY" USA Long Island Arena "Savoy Brown, Tower of Power, Flash" 8/10/1972 "Holland, MI" USA Civic Center 8/11/1972 "Rock Island, IL" USA Rock Island Armony "Savoy Browm, Tower of Power" 8/12/1972 Elk Grove USA Elk Grove High School with Savoy Brown 8/14/1972 "Boston, MA" USA Boston Common "Savoy Brown, Fleetwood Mac" 8/16/1972 Asbury Park USA Sunshine Inn "Savoy Brown, Tower of Power" 8/17/1972 Harrisburg USA PA State Farm Show Arena August 18, 1972 North Carolina Motor Speedway, Rockingham, NC ("The Peachtree Festival", With Alice Cooper, who replaced The Faces who cancelled, 3 Dog Night, Birtha, Fabulous Rhinestones, The James Gang, Bloodrock, Black Oak Arkansas featuring Jim Dandy, Tower of Power, Savoy Brown, Dillards, Goose Creek Symphony. Poco was on the bill but stopped performing mid-set because they were suffering from heat exhaustion) "james gang, 3dog night" Savoy Brown 8/19/1972 Des Moines USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium 8/20/1972 Chattanooga USA Soldiers & Sailors Auditoprium 8/22/1972 Greenville USA Memorial Auditorium 8/25/1972 Memphis USA Ellis Auditorium 8/26/1972 Augusta USA Rodeo Park "Argent, Bloodrock" 8/29/1972 Las Vegas USA Convention Centre 9/1/1972 Melody Maker: Pop Poll Award: No. 1 Guitar player 9/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 9/3/1972 "Griffin, IN" USA Wabash River (Bull Island) Soda Pop Festival 9/8/1972 Cleveland USA The Allen Theatre Fleetwood mac/Danny O'Keefe 9/11/1972 New York USA Madison Square Garden Supp. for The Small Faces 9/15/1972 Coral Gables USA University of Miami Jonathan Round 9/24/1972 "Dillsburg, PA" USA The Lodge 10/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 10/3/1972 "San Diego,CA" USA Funky Quarters Jeff Bradley 10/4/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/5/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/6/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/7/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 10/8/1972 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey a Go Go Boone's Farm 11/2/1972 Milwaukee USA East Village 11/1/1972 USA-Tour USA Various dates 11/12/1972 Williamsburg USA William and Mary Hall 11/1/1972 Gent B "Practises for ""Blueprint""" Dec 1972 London GB Lyceum Dec 1972 London GB Marquee Studios / Polydor Studios Blueprint 12/9/1972 Cromer GB Cromer Royal Links Pavillion 12/11/1972 Sutton Coldfield GB The Belfry 12/13/1972 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 12/16/1972 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange 12/17/1972 London / Croydon GB Fox at Greyhound Jade Warrior Dec 1972 Limerick IRL Savoy Dec 1972 Salthill Galway IRL The Hangar 12/26/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/27/1972 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/28/1972 Cork IRL City Hall 12/29/1972 Cork IRL City Hall with Sleepy Hollow 12/31/1972 Belfast IRL Queen`s University 08.-11.01.73 London GB Advision Studios GM Jerry Lee Lewis: The Session 1/12/1973 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle 1/13/1973 Hamburg D Musikhalle 1/14/1973 Emden D Nordseehalle 1/16/1973 Frankfurt D Hessischer Rundfunk Radio-Session 1/18/1973 Mannheim D Rosengarten-Musensaal 1/19/1973 Saarbrücken D Sporthalle Bellevue 1/20/1973 Bietigheim D Ellentalhalle 1/21/1973 Wesel D Niederrheinhalle 1/26/1973 Frankfurt D Jahrhunderthalle 1/28/1973 London / Edmonton GB Sundown Theatre 2/1/1973 London GB Hippodrome BBC: In Concert 2/5/1973 London GB BBC Studios Tommy Vance Show 2/7/1973 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens 2/8/1973 Southampton GB Guildhall 2/9/1973 Edmonton GB Sundown Theatre Greenslade 2/10/1973 Bristol GB Colston Hall 2/11/1973 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 2/12/1973 Brighton GB Dome 2/13/1973 Preston GB Guildhall 2/14/1973 Sheffield GB City Hall 2/15/1973 Leeds GB Town Hall 2/16/1973 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 2/17/1973 Newcastle GB City Hall 2/18/1973 Brixton GB Sundown Theatre 2/21/1973 London GB BBC Studios Saturday Rock Show 2/22/1973 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 2/23/1973 Birmingham GB Town Hall 2/24/1973 Dundee GB Caird Hall 2/25/1973 Edinburgh GB Caley Cinema Greenslade 2/27/1973 Ayr GB Caledonian 2/28/1973 Aberdeen GB The Music Hall 3/1/1973 Inverness GB Caledonian Greenslade 3/2/1973 Glasgow GB Green`s Playhouse Greenslade 3/3/1973 Liverpool GB Stadium Greenslade 3/4/1973 London GB Rainbow Theatre Greenslade 3/5/1973 London GB Polydor Studios 3/6/1973 Brüssel B Formula J Radio-Show 3/7/1973 Brüssel B Theatre 140 3/8/1973 Kurtrijk B 3/9/1973 Schiedam NL Passagetheater March 10, 1973 Vliegermolen, Voorburg, NED (Pop Gala '73. On March 9th & 10th 1973, fans could see The Who (a last minute replacement for Roxy Music), The Faces, The Eagles, Ry Cooder, Colin Blunstone, Argent, Chi Coltrane, Country Gazette and Slade perform. The arena was set up with two stages on either side, so as one act performed, crews could break down and set up for the next act. Roxy Music, Ringo Starr and Stevie Wonder were also invited to perform but couldn't make it) 3/11/1973 Sittard NL Stadsschowburg 3/14/1973 Den Haag NL 3/17/1973 London GB Hippodrome 3/19/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/20/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/21/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/22/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/23/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/24/1973 Toronto CAN Colonial Tavern 3/25/1973 St. John`s CAN Memorial Univ. New Foundland 3/26/1973 St. John`s CAN Memorial Univ. New Foundland 3/27/1973 New York USA Academy of Music 3/28/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/29/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/30/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 3/31/1973 Washington USA My Mother`s Place 4/1/1973 Grand Rapids USA Aquinas College 4/3/1973 Milwaukee USA Humpin` Hanna`s 4/5/1973 Dayton USA Hara Arena 4/7/1973 Akron USA Foxy Lady 4/8/1973 McKeesport USA Zodiac Club 4/10/1973 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey A Go-Go Sam Russell 4/11/1973 Hollywood USA Palladium with The Kinks April 12, 1973 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 13, 1973 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 14, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 15, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 16, 1973 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA April 17, 1973 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 18, 1973 Stampede Corale, Calgary, AB (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 20, 1973 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 22, 1973 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 23, 1973 Fairgrounds, Boise, ID (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 25, 1973 Civic Plaza, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 26, 1973 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 27, 1973 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Deep Purple, who failed to show & Fleetwood Mac) April 28, 1973 Oakland Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) April 30, 1973 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 1, 1973 Civic Center, Alburquerque, NM (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 2-3, 1973 Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 4, 1973 Pershing Municipal Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 5, 1973 Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 6, 1973 Hearnes Center, University of Missouri, Columbia, MO (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 7, 1973 KCC Abraham Lincoln Gym, Kankakee, IL (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 8, 1973 Duluth Arena, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Deep Purple & Fleetwood Mac) May 9-13, 1973 Whiskey A Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA 5/14/1973 "San Diego, CA" USA SDSU Montezuma Hall Natural Act 5/17/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/18/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/19/1973 Philadelphia USA Liberty Hall 5/20/1973 Aurora USA Lottery Club 5/21/1973 Morristown USA Theater 5/24/1973 Boston USA 5/25/1973 Baltimore USA Civic Center opened for Deep Purple May 26-27, 1973 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supporting Deep Purple) 5/29/1973 Pittsburgh USA 2001 Club 5/30/1973 New York USA MSG/Felt Forum Deep Purple 6/1/1973 Houston USA 6/11/1973 Dublin IRL Music Makers 6/1/1973 Gent B "Rory works on ""Tattoo""" 7/1/1973 Cork IRL Rowing Club "Practises for ""Tattoo""" 8/1/1973 London GB Polydor Studios Tattoo 8/12/1973 London GB Rainbow Theatre 8/24/1973 Reading GB Marquee Reading Festival 12th Jazz & Blues & Rock F. 8/25/1973 "Buffalo, NY" USA Memorial Auditorium "ZZ Top, Uriah Heep Rory cancelled" 8/26/1973 "Allentown, PA" USA Allentown Fairgrounds "ZZ Top, Uriah Heep Rory cancelled" 8/1/1973 USA Tour USA Various dates 8/1/1973 "Santa Monica, CA" USA Civic Auditorium 8/31/1973 New York USA Bottom Line 9/1/1973 "Ruggles Beach, OH" USA The Note I Don't Care opened 9/2/1973 New York USA Bottom Line 9/3/1973 Cleveland USA Agora Ballroom 9/4/1973 "Toledo, OH" USA Agora Rock Palace w/Robin Trower 9/7/1973 Montreal CAN Capitol Theatre 9/1/1973 Baton Rouge USA College September 10-15, 1973 Richard's, Atlanta, GA (supported by Sopwith Camel) September 14, 1973 Atlanta, GA ??? September 15, 1973 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supporting The Faces) September 17, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting The Faces) September 19, 1973 Duke University, Durham, NC (supporting The Faces) September 20, 1973 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supporting The Faces) September 22, 1973 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN (supporting The Faces) September 27, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting The Faces) September 28, 1973 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting The Faces) September 29, 1973 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supporting The Faces) October 1, 1973 County Coliseum, El Paso, TX (supporting The Faces) October 2, 1973 New Mexico University Johnson's Gym, Albuquerque, NM (supporting The Faces) October 3, 1973 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting The Faces) October 5, 1973 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting The Faces) October 6, 1973 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supporting The Faces) October 9, 1973 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Faces) October 10, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting The Faces) October 11, 1973 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting The Faces) October 13, 1973 U.C.S.B. Campus Stadium, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting The Faces) October 14, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting The Faces) October 16-17, 1973 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supporting The Faces) October 18, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Faces) October 23, 1973 Deutschlandhalle, Frankfurt, GER October 24, 1973 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER October 25, 1973 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER October 26, 1973 Messehalle, Köln, GER October 27, 1973 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER October 28, 1973 Circus Krone, München, GER October 29, 1973 Tauber-Franken-Halle, Königshofen, GER October 31, 1973 Stadthalle II, Bremen, GER 11/2/1973 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER 11/3/1973 Musikhalle 2, Hamburg, GER 11/4/1973 Hamburg, GER (Emden, Nordseehalle) cancelled because of illness 11/6/1973 Rheinhalle, Düsseldorf, GER 11/7/1973 Sporthalle, Neunkirchen, GER 11/8/1973 Harmonie, Heilbronn, GER 11/9/1973 Stadthalle, Freiburg, GER 11/18/1973 Cardiff GB Capitol Cinema Strider 11/19/1973 Swansea GB Top Rank Suite Strider 11/21/1973 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens Strider 11/22/1973 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall Strider 11/23/1973 Derby GB Kings Hall Strider 11/24/1973 Liverpool GB Stadium Strider 11/25/1973 East Kilbride GB 11/26/1973 Sheffield GB City Hall Strider 11/27/1973 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 2 shows Strider 11/28/1973 Leeds GB Town Hall Strider 11/29/1973 Newcastle GB City Hall Strider 11/30/1973 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre Strider 12/1/1973 Edinburgh GB Empire Theatre Strider 12/2/1973 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 12/3/1973 Birmingham GB Town Hall Strider 12/5/1973 London GB BBC Radio 1 Studio Saturday Rock Show 12/6/1973 Portsmouth GB The Guildhall 12/7/1973 Southend on Sea GB Kursall Strider 12/8/1973 London GB Rainbow Theatre Strider 12/9/1973 Bristol GB Colston Hall 12/10/1973 Oxford GB Oxford Polytechnic 12/11/1973 Croydon GB Fairfield Hall 12/14/1973 Amsterdam NL Concertgebouw 12/15/1973 Rotterdam NL De Doelen 12/17/1973 Paris F L`Olympia 12/18/1973 Brüssel B Cine Marni 12/19/1973 Kortrijk B Hallen Dec 1973 Zürich CH Dec 1973 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates Dec 1973 Limerick IRL Dec 1973 Galway IRL 12/28/1973 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Rec. Irish Tour 74 12/29/1973 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Rec. Irish Tour 74 12/31/1973 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 0/0/1974 GM Chris Barber: Drat That Fratle Rat 1/1/1974 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 1/2/1974 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema Documentary movie filmed Rec. Irish Tour 74 1/3/1974 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall by Tony Palmer Rec. Irish Tour 74 1/4/1974 Cork IRL City Hall Ronnie Lane mobile arrived Rec. Irish Tour 74 1/5/1974 Cork IRL City Hall Rec. Irish Tour 74 1/1/1974 London GB Delane Lea Studios Movie re-recording 1/23/1974 Tokyo Yubin-Chokin Hall 1/25/1974 Tokyo J Nakano Sunplaza 1/26/1974 Tokyo J Nakano Sunplaza 1/27/1974 Nagoya J Nagoya-Shi-Kokaido 1/28/1974 Osaka J Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 1/30/1974 Flight Japan Airlines 62 to USA 2/8/1974 "San Diego, CA" USA San Diego Sports Arena "with Uriah Heep, Manfred Mann" 2/9/1974 Vancouver CAN PNE Gardens 2/11/1974 "Calgary, AB" CAN So. Alberta Jubille Aud w/Paul Butterfield 2/15/1974 "San Francisco, CA" USA Winterland "Savoy Brown, Silverhead" 2/16/1974 San Francisco USA Winterland "Savoy Brown, Silverhead" 2/17/1974 Long Beach USA Long Beach Auditorium with Fleetwood Mac / Kiss with FAKE Fleetwood Mac Rory plays solo because of technical problems with the 2/18/1974 Denver USA mixing console 2/19/1974 Boulder USA 2/22/1974 Milwaukee USA Humpin` Hanna`s 2/23/1974 Milwaukee USA Humpin` Hanna`s 2/24/1974 Aurora USA 3/2/1974 "Detroit, MI" USA Michigan Palace Brian Auger 3/4/1974 Cleveland USA Agora Ballroom 3/8/1974 Toronto CAN Victory Theatre 3/9/1974 New York USA Academy of Music with 10CC 3/12/1974 "Northampton, PA" USA The Roxy March 23, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St Louis, MO (supporting Blue Oyster Cult) 3/24/1974 "Kansas City, MO" USA Cowtown Ballroom Tide 3/27/1974 "Lansing, MI" USA The Brewery Bull Angus 3/30/1974 "St.Paul, MN" USA Civic Center Arena "w/J.Geils Band, Gypsy, Charlie Daniels" 3/31/1974 South Bend USA Notre Dame University with Rare Earth 4/1/1974 Cleveland USA Agora Ballroom 4/2/1974 Toledo USA Agora Ballroom 4/3/1974 Columbus USA Agora Ballroom 4/4/1974 SanDiego USA San Diego Civic Theater 4/14/1974 London GB Golder`s Green May 1974 Marseille F 5/2/1974 Colmar F Halles aux Vins 5/3/1974 London GB Marquee Club 5/4/1974 London GB Marquee Club 5/5/1974 London GB Marquee Club 5/17/1974 Metz F Palais des Sports 5/18/1974 Lille F Rotonde 5/20/1974 Paris F RTL-Studio 5/21/1974 Dijon F Palais des Sports 5/22/1974 Lyon F Palais d`Hiver 5/23/1974 Chatellerault F 5/24/1974 Nantes F alternative venue 5/25/1974 Bordeaux F Alhambra 5/26/1974 San Sebastian E Polideportivo de Anoeta 5/28/1974 Madrid E Teatro Monumental 5/29/1974 Barcelona E Polidep. Municipal de Deportes 6/1/1974 Groningen NL Evenementenhall 6/2/1974 Frankfurt D Festival 6/3/1974 Geleen NL Pinkpop-Festival Status Quo/Genisis etc 6/7/1974 "Burbank, CA" USA NBC studios The Midnight Special 6/13/1974 Hull GB Hull City Hall 6/14/1974 Nottingham GB Nottingham University 6/15/1974 London GB Imperial College 6/16/1974 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 6/17/1974 Southampton GB Top Rank Suite 6/19/1974 London GB BBC Studios Session 6/20/1974 London GB Golder`s Green In Concert 6/21/1974 Southend GB 6/22/1974 Birmingham GB Aston University / Union Building 6/23/1974 Hemel GB Hempstead Pavillon 6/29/1974 London GB Hippodrome 7/1/1974 Liverpool GB Stadium 7/1/1974 Glasgow GB The Apollo 7/4/1974 London GB Golder`s Green 7/1/1974 Cork IRL Capitol Cinema Irish Tour movie premiered 7/21/1974 Frankfurt D Radstadion Frankfurt Rock Festival "Faces,Canned Heat, Black Sabbath" 7/22/1974 Frankfurt D Radstadion Frankfurt Rock Festival "Faces,Canned Heat, Black Sabbath" 7/25/1974 West Hollywood USA Jerry Lee Lewis concert at Roxy Rory meets John Lennon and Club Jerry Lee Lewis 7/26/1974 Santa Monica USA Civic Auditorium with Status Quo/Montrose 7/27/1974 "New Westminster , BC" CAN Queen`s Park Arena with Status Quo Jul./Aug. 1974 San Diego USA Civic Theatre with Status Quo 8/1/1974 "Nashville, TN" USA Nashville Municipal Auditorium with Staus Quo 8/4/1974 Houston USA Liberty Hall with Status Quo/Montrose 8/5/1974 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Whiskey-A-Go-Go Don Kirshner`s Rock Concert "with Electric Flag, Sensational" "Alex Harvey Band, Abba" 8/7/1974 Edmonton CAN Jubilee Auditorium with Status Quo 8/8/1974 Corpus Christi USA Ritz Theatre 8/9/1974 Toronto CAN Olympic Island Festival "with Todd Rundgren, Status" "Quo, Dr. Hook" 8/10/1974 Montreal CAN Forum Concert Bowl with Status Quo 8/11/1974 Toronto CAN Centre Island with Status Quo/Montrose 8/12/1974 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre with Status Quo 8/13/1974 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre with Status Quo 8/16/1974 Cincinatti USA The Gardens with Uriah Heep 8/20/1974 "Winnipeg, MB" CAN Centenniel Concert Hall with Status Quo 8/27/1974 Atlanta USA Alex Cooley`s Electric Ballroom 8/28/1974 Jacksonville USA Sgt. Peppers 8/29/1974 "Orlando, FL" USA Orlando Jai Alai Fronton with Status Quo 8/30/1974 "West Palm Beach, FL" USA Auditorium with Status Quo 9/1/1974 St. Petersburg USA Center 9/2/1974 Bryn Mawr USA Main Point 9/3/1974 "Roslyn, NY" USA My Father`s Place Bill Mercury 9/4/1974 New York USA Max`s Kansas City 2 shows 9/5/1974 New York USA Max`s Kansas City 2 shows 9/6/1974 New York USA Max`s Kansas City 2 shows 9/7/1974 New York USA Central Park Schaefer Music Festival with Aerosmith 9/21/1974 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique 9/28/1974 Dortmund D Westfalenhalle 9/30/1974 Hamburg D Musikhalle Oct 1974 Wien A 10/2/1974 München D Circus Krone 10/6/1974 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 10/8/1974 Hildesheim D Sporthalle 10/12/1974 Belgium B 10/13/1974 Zofingen CH Mehrzweckhalle 10/16/1974 Kortrijk B De Hallen 10/17/1974 Marcinelle BE La Ruche Oct 1974 Schiedam NL Passage Theater 10/18/1974 Rotterdam NL De Doelen 10/19/1974 Amsterdam NL Concertgebouw 10/20/1974 Breda NL Turfship 10/21/1974 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique 10/26/1974 Paris F L`Olympia Radio Session 11/1/1974 Montreal CAN Forum Concert Bowl """Rush"" opens for Rory on" their first tour ever... 11/1/1974 Canada Tour CAN Various dates 11/5/1974 New York USA Beacon Theatre Tour with Rush 11/7/1974 Schaumburg.IL USA B'Giginnings 11/8/1974 Kitchener CAN Lyric Theatre November 9, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting Tim Buckley, with Rush) 11/10/1974 St. Louis USA Ambassador Theatre 11/12/1974 "Milwaukee, WI" USA Riverside Theatre "Wet Willie, Rush" 11/14/1974 "Columbus, OH" USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium 11/15/1974 "Chicago, IL" USA Aragon Ballroom Tour with Rush 11/16/1974 "Wichita, KS" USA Orpheum Theatre Landon Ballard 11/19/1974 "Seattle, WA" USA Paramount Northwest Theatre Tour with Rush 11/20/1974 "Portland, OR" USA Paramount Theatre Tour with Rush 11/22/1974 San Diego USA Tuesdays Ballroom Tour with Rush 11/23/1974 "Los Angeles, CA" USA Shrine Auditorium "Wet Willie, Rush" 11/27/1974 "Ventura, CA" USA Ventura Theater 11/28/1974 "Austin, TX" USA Amrmadillo World Headquarters 12/1/1974 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/2/1974 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/3/1974 Sheffield GB City Hall 12/4/1974 Liverpool GB Stadium 12/5/1974 Blackpool GB Opera House 12/6/1974 Newcastle GB City Hall 12/8/1974 Sunderland GB Empire 12/9/1974 Ipswich GB Gaumont 12/11/1974 Brighton GB Dome 12/12/1974 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 12/13/1974 Bristol GB Colston Hall 12/14/1974 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange 12/15/1974 Coventry GB Theatre 12/16/1974 Birmingham GB Town Hall 12/17/1974 Cardiff GB Capitol 12/18/1974 Southport GB Floral Hall 12/19/1974 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 12/20/1974 London GB Rainbow Theatre Jackie Lynton GM Muddy Waters: London Revisited 12/21/1974 London GB Rainbow Theatre Jackie Lynton 12/27/1974 Belfast GB Ulster Hall 12/28/1974 Cork IRL City Hall 12/29/1974 Cork IRL City Hall 1/1/1975 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 1/2/1975 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 1/3/1975 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/4/1975 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/1/1975 Germany Tour D Various dates 1/15/1975 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 1/23/1975 Rotterdam NL De Doelen RS Mobile Record-Studio Rolling Stones Session 1/24/1975 Rotterdam NL De Doelen RS Mobile Record-Studio Rolling Stones Session 1/26/1975 Tokyo J Sibuya Koukaido 1/27/1975 Tokyo J Taiikukam 1/28/1975 Osaka J Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 1/29/1975 Nagoya J Nagoya-Shi-Kokaido 1/31/1975 Osaka J Mainiti Hall 2/4/1975 Perth Her Majesty`s Theatre 2/6/1975 Adelaide AUS Festival Theatre 2/8/1975 Sydney AUS Hordern Pavilion 2/11/1975 Brisbane AUS City Hall 2/13/1975 Melbourne AUS Dallas Brooks Hall 2/1/1975 Wellington 2/1/1975 Auckland NZ Town Hall Feb / Mrc 75 Short USA-Tour USA Various dates 3/5/1975 Barcelona E Palacio Municipal de Deportes 3/7/1975 Madrid E Teatro Monumental 3/8/1975 San Sebastian E Polideportivo de Anoeta Mrc 1975 Barcelona E Palau d Esports 3/12/1975 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 3/13/1975 Neumünster D Holstenhalle 1 3/14/1975 Oldenburg D Weser-Ems-Halle 3/15/1975 Berlin D Deutschlandhalle 3/17/1975 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle 3/19/1975 Kaiserlauten DE Landwirtschafshalle 3/20/1975 Frankfurt D Jahrhunderthalle 3/21/1975 Ludwigshafen D Friedrich-Ebert-Halle 3/22/1975 Münster D Halle Münsterland 3/23/1975 München D Deutsches Museum 3/25/1975 Ulm D Donauhalle 3/26/1975 Stuttgart D Liederhalle Mrc 1975 Ulm D 3/31/1975 Dublin IRL Roll Over Beethoven 4/14/1975 Bristol GB Colston Hall 4/15/1975 Guildford GB Civic Hall 4/16/1975 Reading GB Town Hall 4/17/1975 Paignton GB Festival Theatre 4/18/1975 Exeter GB University 4/19/1975 London / Dagenham GB The Village Blues Club Aka Dagenham Roundhouse 4/21/1975 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 4/22/1975 Birmingham GB Town Hall 4/24/1975 Leeds GB University 4/25/1975 Lancaster GB University 4/26/1975 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 4/30/1975 Luxembourg Blow-up 5/2/1975 Colmar F Parc des Expositions 5/4/1975 Caen F Cinema Concorde 5/5/1975 Brest F Hall des Expositions 5/6/1975 Le Mans F Parc des Attractions 5/7/1975 Bordeaux F Alhambra 5/8/1975 Toulouse F Palais des Sports 5/9/1975 Marseille F Salle Vallier 5/10/1975 Lyon F Bourse du Travail 5/11/1975 Grenoble F Petite Patinoire 5/12/1975 Paris F Gare de la Bastille 5/13/1975 Brüssel B Forest National Hall 5/24/1975 Leeds GB University 6/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 6/20/1975 Parsippany USA Joint In The Woods Festival 7/11/1975 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival 7/1/1975 Ghent B Festival 7/24/1975 Blankenberge B Golden Lyon Awards 7/25/1975 Lille F FR3-TV / Lambersart-Studios 8/9/1975 Turku FIN Runsala-Parken Ruis-Rockfestival 9/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 9/1/1975 Los Angeles USA Open Air Festival 9/1/1975 New York USA Madison Square Garden 9/20/1975 Washington USA Constitution Hall 9/25/1975 "Ottawa,ON" CAN National Arts Centre Mahogany Rush 9/30/1975 Toronto CAN Massey Hall Oct 1975 London GB Wessex-Studios Against The Grain Oct 1975 USA Tour USA Various dates Oct 1975 St. Louis USA Label: Chrysalis Oct 1975 Kansas City USA Kemper Arena with ZZ Top 10/4/1975 Waterloo CAN WLU Theatre Auditorium 2 shows 10/13/1975 "Calgary, Alberta" CAN The Victoria. Pavillion opened for Blue Oyster Cult with Pegasus 10/18/1975 "San Diego, CA" USA San Diego Sports Arena 10/27/1975 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre 10/28/1975 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Theatre 10/29/1975 "Columbus, OH" USA Agora Ballroom Elliot Murphy 10/31/1975 San Franc. / Sausalito USA Record Plant Studio Radio Session 11/1/1975 USA Tour USA Various dates 11/1/1975 "Wichita, KS" USA Rory`s amplifier goes on fire 11/1/1975 Vancouver CAN PNE Gardens 11/12/1975 Portland USA Paramount Theatre 11/11/1975 "Seattle, WA" USA Paramount Northwest Theatre 11/14/1975 "San Jose, CA" USA San Jose Civic Audiorium "Atlanta Rhythm Section, Gary Wright" 11/16/1975 "San Francisco, CA" USA Winterland "Atlanta Rhythm Section, Gary Wright" 11/17/1975 Santa Monica USA Civic Auditorium 11/18/1975 Santa Barbara USA University of California Campbell Hall 11/19/1975 "Riverside, CA" USA Univ. Of Calfornia Riverside Cold Touch 11/22/1975 "Irvine, CA" USA Crawford Hall UC Irvine 11/25/1975 Dallas USA Electric Ballroom 11/25/1975 "Houston, TX" USA Liberty Hall 11/26/1975 "Houston, TX" USA Liberty Hall 11/28/1975 Austin USA Armadillo World Headquarters 12/3/1975 Atlanta USA Alex Cooley`s Electric Ballroom 12/5/1975 Upper Darby USA Tower Theatre with 10CC Dec 1975 Lancaster GB Lancaster University Main Hall Dec 1975 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 12/13/1975 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/14/1975 Cambridge GB Corn Exchange 12/15/1975 Birmingham GB Town Hall Rory w/o his band the band is Chris Morrison played on keyboards prevented because of fog... 12/16/1975 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 12/18/1975 Newcastle GB City Hall 12/19/1975 Sheffield GB City Hall 12/23/1975 London GB Royal Albert Hall introduced by Lonnie Donegan 12/30/1975 Dublin IRL Carlton Cinema 1/1/1976 Cork IRL Eq.-techn.: Joe O`Herlihy 1/2/1976 Galway IRL 1/3/1976 Waterford IRL 1/5/1976 Belfast IRL Ulster hall 1/6/1976 Belfast IRL Grosvenor Hall 1/8/1976 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/15/1976 "Milwaukee, WI" USA Riverside Theatre with Kansas 1/16/1976 "Chicago, IL" USA Aragon Ballroom "with Kansas, The Babys" 1/17/1976 "Hammond, IL" USA Hammond Civic Center "with Ted Nugent, Artful Dodger" 1/18/1976 St. Louis USA Ambassador Theatre 1/20/1976 "Waterloo, IA" USA Conway Civic Center 1/23/1976 "Mattoon, Ill" USA Lakeland College Canned Heat 1/24/1976 "Macomb, IL" USA Western Illinois Universary "Ted Nugent, Leslie West Band" 1/25/1976 "Denver, CO" USA Cobo Arena Kiss 1/26/1976 Detroit USA Cobo Arena Kiss 1/27/1976 Detroit USA Cobo Arena Kiss 1/28/1976 "Greencastle, IN" USA DePauw Universary opened for kansas...electrical problem so Kansas didn't play 1/29/1976 "St. Paul, MN" USA 1/30/1976 "Mount Prospect, IL" USA Randhurst Ice Arena "Blue Oyster Cult, Bob Seger" 1/31/1976 East Lansing USA Michigan State Theatre 2/1/1976 "Toledo, OH" USA Toledo Sports Arena Ted Nugent/ Angel 2/4/1976 "Atlanta, GA" USA Omni w/Nazareth & Deep Purple 2/6/1976 "Erie, PA" USA Erie County Field House with Kansas 2/7/1976 "Allentown, PA" USA Muhlenberg College Kansas 2/8/1976 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 2/9/1976 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 2/12/1976 "Pittsburgh, PA" USA Civic Arena "Foghat, Ace" 2/14/1976 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Black Oak Arkansas 3/2/1976 London GB Shepherd`s Bush Theatre Old Grey Whistle Test 3/4/1976 Hamburg D Musikhalle 3/6/1976 Berlin D Deutschlandhalle 3/8/1976 Köln D Sporthalle 3/9/1976 Offenbach D Stadthalle 3/10/1976 Münster D Halle Münsterland 3/12/1976 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle 3/14/1976 Den Haag NL Vlieger Moelen Grand Gala Populaire Awards 3/16/1976 Goeteborg S 3/20/1976 Stockholm S Konserthus 3/21/1976 Helsinki F Kulttuuritalo 3/23/1976 Den Haag NL Congresgebouw 3/24/1976 Amsterdam NL Jaap Edenhal 3/25/1976 Kerkrade NL Rodahal 3/26/1976 Hilversum NL NCRV TV-Studio 3/26/1976 Breda NL Het Turfschip 3/27/1976 Antwerpen B Arena 3/28/1976 Brüssel B P.E. Janson University 3/29/1976 Paris F Palais des Sports 4/1/1976 Lyon F Bourse du Travail 4/2/1976 Basel CH St. Jakobshalle 4/3/1976 Zürich CH Volkshaus 4/5/1976 München D Olympiahalle 4/21/1976 Hilversum NL Lowland Festival Jun / Jul 76 München D Musicland Studios Calling Card 7/15/1976 Hendaya FR 1st Festival Jazz Blues D'Hendaye Jul / Aug 76 USA / Canada Tour USA Various dates 7/21/1976 "Syracuse, NY" USA Onandaga Co. War Memorial 7/23/1976 New York / Flushing USA Shea Stadium Tour with Jethro Tull / Robin Trower 7/24/1976 "Toronto, ON" CAN Maple Leaf Gardens with Derringer / Aerosmith/Henry Gross 7/25/1976 "Pontiac, MI" USA Pontiac Silverdome "with Jethro Tull, Rick Derringer" Rick Derringer 7/29/1976 "Atlanta, GA" USA Omni Jethro Tull 7/31/1976 "Dayton, OH" USA Dayton Hydroglobe "Areosmith, Derringer, Ted Nugent" 8/1/1976 "Denver, CO" USA McNichols Sports Arena "ZZ Top, Outlaws, Tommy Bolin" 8/2/1976 ??Nebraska USA 8/3/1976 Cleveland USA 8/4/1976 "Detroit, MI" USA see RoryON! Article 151 8/6/1976 "Providence, RI" USA Providence Civic center "Areosmith, Derringer" Starcastle 8/8/1976 "Kansas City, MO" USA Arrowhead Stadium with Jethro Tull/Trower/Todd Rungren 8/10/1976 Dallas USA Moody Coliseum with Jethro Tull 8/11/1976 "Fresno, CA" USA Selland Arena "Johny & Edgar Winter, Point Blank" 8/15/1976 Los Angeles USA Memorial Coliseum with Jethro Tull/ Trower/Starcastle 8/16/1976 San Diego USA Balboa Stadium "with Jethro Tull /ELO/Trower,Starcastle" Camel 8/18/1976 "Oakland, CA" USA Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum with Jethro Tull / ELO / 8/22/1976 San Francisco USA 8/27/1976 Orange F Festival 8/28/1976 Rottweil D Festival in the afternoon 8/28/1976 Reading GB Festival in the evening 8/31/1976 Berlin D Deutschlandhalle 9/3/1976 Warschau Congress Hall 9/4/1976 Katowice PL Spodek 9/5/1976 Gdansk PL 9/11/1976 Lochem NL Openluchttheater 10/6/1976 Köln D WDR-Studio L Rockpalast 10/20/1976 Los Angeles USA Shrine Auditorium Bob Dylan meets Rory after the concert 10/24/1976 CALLING CARD RELEASED 10/31/1976 "Kansas City, MO" USA Municipal Auditorium with ZZ Top 11/1/1976 Cleveland USA Agora Theatre 11/3/1976 "Royal Oak, MI" USA Royal Oak Music Theatre Artful Dodger 11/4/1976 "Big Rapids, MI" USA Ferris Stae College Auditorium 11/5/1976 "Chicago, IL" USA Aragon Ballroom Toots & the Maytals 11/6/1976 "Toledo, OH" USA Sports Arena Daryl Hall & john Oates 11/7/1976 "Youngstown, OH" USA Tommorrow Club "Robert Palmer, Baby" 11/10/1976 "Atlanta, GA" USA Fox Theatre Wet Willie 11/11/1976 Roanoke USA Civic Center 11/12/1976 "Richmond, VA" USA Richmond Coliseum Doobie Brothers 11/13/1976 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Doobie Brothers/ Cate Brothers 11/14/1976 Niagara Falls USA Convention Center with The Doobie Brothers 11/17/1976 San Diego USA Golden Hall 11/18/1976 "Los Angeles, CA" USA Shrine Auditorium Point Blank 11/19/1976 San Francisco USA Winterland 11/21/1976 "San Josè, CA" USA San Jose St. Universary Gym Point Blank 11/23/1976 "Seattle, WA" USA Paramount Northwest Theatre Point Blank 11/24/1976 "Portland, OR" USA Paramount Theatre 11/25/1976 "Houston, TX" USA The Summit with ZZ Top (2 shows) 11/26/1976 "Pittsburgh, PA" USA Civic Arena "Montrose, Automatic man" 11/28/1976 Fort Worth USA Tarrant County Convention with ZZ Top 11/29/1976 Washington USA 12/1/1976 "Westchester, NY" USA Premier Theater Dave Mason 12/2/1976 "Hartford, CN" USA Hartford Civic Center Dave Mason/ Ambrosia 12/4/1976 "Boston, MA" USA Music Hall with Dave Mason 12/5/1976 "Roslyn, NY" USA My Father`s Place 12/6/1976 "Hempstead, NY" USA Calderone Theatre with Be Bop Deluxe/Wiggy Bits 12/7/1976 "Hempstead, NY" USA Hofstra University with Dave Mason 12/10/1976 Liverpool GB 12/12/1976 Newcastle GB City Hall 12/13/1976 Edmonton GB Odeon 12/15/1976 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall 12/16/1976 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/17/1976 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/18/1976 Birmingham GB Bingley Hall 12/28/1976 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/29/1976 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/30/1976 Dublin IRL National Stadium 0/0/1977 - GM Joe O`Donnell: Goodhal`s Vision 1/1/1977 Cork IRL City Hall 1/2/1977 Cork IRL City Hall 1/4/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/5/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/6/1977 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 07.-12.01.77 Cork IRL Rory has a throat infection 1/13/1977 Cork IRL Rory is snowbound in Ireland 1/14/1977 Dundee GB Caird Hall 1/15/1977 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall 1/16/1977 Liverpool GB Empire 1/17/1977 Manchester GB The Free Trade Hall 1/18/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 1/19/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon """Sight and Sound"" BBC Show" 1/20/1977 London GB Hippodrome BBC-2 TV-Show 1/21/1977 Brighton GB Dome 1/24/1977 Bristol GB Colston Hall 1/25/1977 Cardiff GB Capitol Cinema 1/26/1977 Aberystwyth GB University 1/27/1977 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 1/28/1977 Lancaster GB University 1/29/1977 Leeds GB University 1/30/1977 Wolverhampton GB Civic Center 2/1/1977 Dundee GB 2/8/1977 Sheffield GB City Hall 2/9/1977 Newcastle GB City Hall 2/10/1977 Aberdeen GB Music Hall 2/12/1977 Ipswich GB Gaumont 2/13/1977 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens 2/14/1977 Dublin IRL Irish TV Me & My Music 2/15/1977 Leicester GB De Montford Hall 2/17/1977 Sheffield GB City Hall 2/18/1977 Newcastle GB City Hall 3/2/1977 London GB Royal Albert Hall Lonnie Donegan introduced Rory at his birthday 4/6/1977 London GB Golders Green 6/22/1977 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 6/26/1977 Macroom IRL MacRoom Castle Mountain Dew Festival 7/1/1977 Belgium Tour B Various dates 7/1/1977 Louvain B 7/22/1977 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival GM Albert King: Live 7/23/1977 Essen D Grugahalle Rockpalast 7/25/1977 Ghent B Festival 8/19/1977 London GB BBC-Studios N. Horne Show 8/21/1977 Aubagne F Festival 9/1/1977 Köln D 9/3/1977 Nürnberg D Zeppelinfeld 9/4/1977 Karlsruhe D Wildparkstadion 9/29/1977 Dôle F 9/30/1977 Antwerpen / Deurne F Arena Hall 10/1/1977 Tielt B Europahall 10/2/1977 Brüssel B Cirque Royal 10/3/1977 Reims F 10/4/1977 Lille F 10/5/1977 Le Havre F 10/6/1977 Paris F Hippodrome 10/7/1977 Poitiers F 10/8/1977 Orlèans F 10/25/1977 Nagoya J Nagoya-Shi-Kokaido 10/27/1977 Hiroshima J Yubin-Chokin Hall 10/31/1977 Osaka J Festival Hall 11/1/1977 Osaka J Nenkin Kaikan Large Hall 11/3/1977 Tokyo J Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 2 shows 11/4/1977 Tokyo J Nakano Sunplaza Hall 11/5/1977 Tokyo J Nakano Sunplaza Hall 2 shows 11/1/1977 Australia / New Zeeland AUS Various dates 11/1/1977 Perth AUS Perth Concert Hall Nov / Dec 77 San Francisco USA Sunset Marquis Hotel Six-week stay Dec 1977 San Francisco USA Rory has a small accident and breaks his thump Dec 1977 San Francisco USA His Masters Wheels Studio Photo Finish (1st trial) 0/0/1978 - GM Mike Batt: Tarot Suite 0/0/1978 - GM Lonnie Donegan: Putting On The Style Photo Finish (2nd trial) Mrc 1978 London GB Air Studios Hampstead Rory tests new drummers 3/7/1978 Helsinki FIN Festival with Bob Marley & The Wailers 4/1/1978 Zwolle NL Ijsselhal 4/2/1978 Breda NL Turfschip 4/1/1978 Schiedam NL Passage 4/4/1978 Den Haag NL Congresgebouw 4/5/1978 Den Bosch NL Brabanthal 4/9/1978 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 4/11/1978 Newcastle GB City Hall 4/12/1978 Sheffield GB City Hall 4/13/1978 Manchester GB Apollo Theatre 4/15/1978 Bridlington GB Spa Royal Hall 4/19/1978 Leicester GB De Montford Hall 4/20/1978 West Runton GB Pavilon 4/21/1978 Birmingham GB Odeon Theatre 4/22/1978 Coventry GB Theatre 4/23/1978 Ipswich GB Gaumont with Joe O`Donnell 4/25/1978 Canterbury GB Kent University 4/26/1978 Southampton GB Gaumont 4/28/1978 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 4/29/1978 London GB Hammersmith Odeon Last gig with Lou Martin and Rod de`Ath 12.-17.06.78 London GB "The Point, Victoria" Practises w. Ted McKenna Ted McKenna (dr.) 6/21/1978 London GB Chrysalis Records Gerry McAvoy (b.) 22.-24.06.78 Cork IRL Practises w. Ted McKenna Tour-Manag. / Sound-eng.: 6/1/1978 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates "Phil McDonnell, Peter" 6/24/1978 Macroom IRL Mountain Dew Festival 1st gig with Ted McKenna Collins 6/25/1978 Cork IRL Award Silver Record for Lights: Finbar Quinn """Against The Grain""" 6/1/1978 Hilltown IRL INF Hall 7/1/1978 Roskilde DK Festival 7/2/1978 Vestfold NO Horten Festival Bob Marley Jul / Aug 78 Pulheim-Stommeln D Dierks Studio Photo Finish 8/18/1978 Wien A ORF Ohne Maulkorb 9/1/1978 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 9/9/1978 München D ZDF Rockpop 9/15/1978 Geneva CH Centre Sportif du Bout-du-Monde 9/16/1978 Winterthur CH Eulachhalle 9/19/1978 Wien A Konzerthaus 9/20/1978 Böblingen D Sporthalle 9/21/1978 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 9/22/1978 Münster D Halle Münsterland 9/23/1978 Berlin D Eissporthalle 9/25/1978 Bremen D Stadthalle 9/26/1978 Essen D Grugahalle 9/27/1978 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle 9/28/1978 Köln D Sporthalle 9/29/1978 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle 9/30/1978 Hamburg D Musikhalle 10/1/1978 Hamburg D Musikhalle 10/2/1978 Hamburg D Musikhalle 10/3/1978 Offenbach D Stadthalle 10/4/1978 Karlsruhe D Schwarzwaldhalle 10/5/1978 Heidelberg-Eppelheim D Rhein-Neckar-Halle 10/6/1978 München D Olympiahalle 10/7/1978 Nürnberg D Hemmerleinhalle Neunkirchen 10/10/1978 Lille F Palais des Sports transm. by Radio FR3 10/11/1978 Rouen F Parc des Expos 10/12/1978 Colmar F Parc des Expos 10/13/1978 Dijon F Palais des Sports 10/14/1978 Clermont-Ferrand F Maison des Sports 10/16/1978 Le Mans F La Rotonde 10/17/1978 Nantes F Salle du Champ-de-Mars 10/18/1978 Poitiers F Les Arenes 10/19/1978 Bordeaux F Parc des Expos 10/20/1978 Colomiers/Toulouse F Hall Comminges 10/21/1978 Marseille F Stade Velodrome 10/22/1978 Lyon F Palais des Sports 10/23/1978 Paris F Hippodrome Porte de Pantin 10/24/1978 Paris F Hippodrome Porte de Pantin 10/25/1978 Amsterdam NL Jaap Edenhal 10/27/1978 Kopenhagen DK Tivolis Concertroom 10/29/1978 Oslo N Chateau Neuf 10/30/1978 Stockholm S Goeta Lejon 11/8/1978 "Royal Oak, MI" USA Royal Oak Music Theatre 11/9/1978 Chicago USA Park West 2 shows 11/10/1978 New York USA The Bottom Line 11/11/1978 New York USA The Bottom Line 11/13/1978 Boston USA The Paradise Theatre 11/14/1978 "Roslyn, NY" USA My Father's Place Arlyn Gale 11/15/1978 "Washington,DC" USA Bayou Club 11/16/1978 New Orleans USA Orpheum Theatre 11/17/1978 Philadelphia USA Starz Club 11/18/1978 Philadelphia USA Starz Club 11/19/1978 Youngstown USA Tomorrow Theatre 11/20/1978 Cleveland USA Agora Theatre 11/21/1978 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/22/1978 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/24/1978 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 11/25/1978 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 11/26/1978 "St. Louis, MO" USA Mississippi Knights 11/27/1978 "St. Louis, MO" USA Mississippi Knights Arlyn Gale 11/28/1978 "Houston, TX" USA Texas Opry House Arlyn Gale 11/29/1978 San Jose USA University Student Union Hall 11/30/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/1/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/2/1978 "West Hollywood, CA" USA Starwood Club 12/3/1978 San Francisco USA Old Waldorf 12/4/1978 "Davis, CA" USA University of California-Davis 12/7/1978 N. London GB Middlesex Polytech. Inst. Rock Goes toCollege Recorded 12/8/1978 Lewisham GB Odeon 12/9/1978 Birmingham GB National Exhibition Centre 12/10/1978 Liverpool GB Empire 12/11/1978 Newcastle GB City Hall 12/12/1978 Cardiff GB St. David`s Hall 12/13/1978 Edinburgh GB Odeon 12/14/1978 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 12/15/1978 Manchester GB Apollo Dec 1978 London GB The Bridge House Jam-session with Ramrod "(Rod de`Ath, Lou Martin)" 12/24/1978 Paris F L`Olympia 12/27/1978 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/28/1978 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/29/1978 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/30/1978 Dublin IRL National Stadium 12/31/1978 Cork IRL Arcadia 0/0/1979 London GB Wembley Sound Studios Rory co-wrighting and re- cording the soundtrack for """A Sense Of Freedom""" along with Frankie Miller 1/1/1979 Cork IRL Arcadia 1/3/1979 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/4/1979 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/5/1979 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/6/1979 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/9/1979 Bristol GB Colsten Hall 1/10/1979 Bournemouth GB Winter Gardens 1/12/1979 London / Hendon GB Middlesex Polytech. Inst. Rock Goes to Colllege broadcast from 12/7/78 1/13/1979 London GB Hammersmith Odeon with Bram Tchaikovsky 1/14/1979 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 1/15/1979 London GB The Marquee 1/16/1979 Ipswich GB Gaumont 1/17/1979 Brighton GB Dome 1/29/1979 Middlesex Polytech. Inst. Broadcast 2/7/1979 Leicester GB De Montfort Hall 2/8/1979 Southampton GB Guildhall 2/11/1979 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 2/16/1979 London GB 2/25/1979 Irun E Fronton Uranzu 2/27/1979 Badalona E Pabellon del Joventut 2/28/1979 San Sebastian E 3/1/1979 Madrid E Pabellon del Real Madrid "03,03.1979" Lissabon-Cascais Pavilhao Dramatico de Cascais 3/4/1979 Porto P Pavilhao Infante de Sagres Mrc / Apr 79 Pulheim-Stommeln D Dierks Studio Top Priority May 1979 St. Wendel D 5/6/1979 Wiesbaden D Rhein-Main-Halle Rockpalast 5/14/1979 Köln D Satorisääle 6/5/1979 Wiesbaden D ZDF TV-Studio Drehscheibe 6/16/1979 Dublin IRL RTE TV-Studio Aspects of Rock 7/7/1979 Torhout B Festival 7/8/1979 Werchter B Rockfestival 7/18/1979 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival 8/18/1979 Saarbrücken D Ludwigsparkstadion Open Air / with Oueen 8/1/1979 Pittsburgh USA 8/22/1979 New Orleans USA Old Man River 8/23/1979 Austin USA Armadillo World Headquarters 8/24/1979 Houston USA Texas Opera House 2 shows 8/25/1979 "Dallas, TX" USA Palladium NRBQ< The Bugs Henderson Group 8/28/1979 St. Louis USA Mississippi Knights 8/29/1979 Memphis USA Poet`s Music Hall 8/30/1979 Nashville USA Tennessee Theatre 8/31/1979 Atlanta USA Agora Club 9/1/1979 Atlanta USA Agora Club 9/4/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 9/5/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line 2 shows 9/6/1979 New York USA The Bottom Line WNEW FM Radio-show 9/7/1979 Roslyn USA My Father`s Place 2 shows 9/8/1979 Roslyn USA My Father`s Place 2 shows 9/9/1979 West Springfield USA 9/10/1979 "Boston, MA" USA The Paradise Rock Club 9/11/1979 "Boston, MA" USA The Paradise Rock Club 9/12/1979 "Hartford, CN" USA Hard Rock Cafe 9/13/1979 Albany USA J.B. Scott`s 9/14/1979 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 9/15/1979 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 9/19/1979 London GB The Venue 9/20/1979 London GB The Venue recorded by BBC 9/22/1979 Saarbrücken D Ludwigparkstadion with Queen 9/24/1979 Nürnberg D Hemmerleinhalle Neunkirchen 9/25/1979 Hof D Freiheitshalle 9/26/1979 Böblingen D Sporthalle 9/28/1979 Siegen D Siegerlandhalle 9/29/1979 Münster D Halle Münsterland 9/30/1979 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 10/1/1979 Bremen D Stadthalle IV 10/3/1979 Rosenheim D Inntalhalle 10/4/1979 Passau D Niederbayernhalle 10/5/1979 München D Cirkus Krone 10/6/1979 München D Cirkus Krone 10/8/1979 Hannover D Eilenriederhalle 10/9/1979 Offenbach D Stadthalle 10/10/1979 Dortmund D Westfalenhalle III 10/11/1979 Köln D Sporthalle 10/12/1979 Antwerpen-Deume B Arenahall 10/13/1979 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique 10/14/1979 Berlin D ICC 10/18/1979 Sittard NL Stadsschouwburg 10/19/1979 Den Bosch NL Brabanthal 10/20/1979 Utrecht NL Vredenburg 10/21/1979 Zwolle NL Ijsselhal 10/22/1979 Nijmegen NL Vereeniging 10/24/1979 Wolfsburg D Stadthalle 10/27/1979 Stockholm S Konzerthuset 10/28/1979 Goeteborg S Konzerthuset 10/29/1979 Oslo N Chateau Neuf 10/30/1979 Kopenhagen DK Tivoli 11/3/1979 London GB The Venue 11/14/1979 Montreal CAN Le Plateau Steve Segal opened 11/15/1979 New Haven USA Toad`s Place 11/16/1979 Albany USA J.B. Scott`s 11/17/1979 Philadelphia USA Tower Theatre 11/18/1979 "Lake Placid, NY" USA The Olympic Arena Marshall Tucker Band 11/20/1979 New York USA Palladium with Jefferson Starship 11/21/1979 New York USA Palladium with Jefferson Starship 11/22/1979 Brown`s Mills USA Alexander`s 11/23/1979 Passaic USA Capitol Theatre with Jefferson Starship 11/25/1979 "Youngstown, OH" USA The Agora 11/26/1979 "Cleveland, OH" USA The Agora Reckless Eric Rec. Stage Struck 11/27/1979 "Pittsburgh, PA" USA The Stanley Theater with Jefferson Starship 11/28/1979 "Cincinnati,OH" USA The Palace Theatre 11/29/1979 "Columbus, OH" USA Franklin Co. Veteran`s Memorial 11/30/1979 "Royal Oak, MI" USA The Royal Oak Music Theatre The Deserts 12/1/1979 Chicago USA Aragon Ballroom with Jefferson Starship Cancelled because Starship give Rory not enough stage room to perform 12/2/1979 Schaumberg USA B'Gginnings 12/4/1979 USA "Concert Milwaukee, Auditor." cancelled 12/5/1979 Madison USA Dane County Coliseum 12/6/1979 "La Crosse, WI" USA Mary Sawyer Auditorium 12/7/1979 Inver Grove Heights USA Peabody`s 12/8/1979 "DeKalb, IL" USA n.Illinoise Univ. Field House 12/9/1979 Cedar Rapids USA The Four Seasons Coliseum 12/10/1979 Chicago USA Park West 12/11/1979 St. Louis USA The Opry House 12/12/1979 "Kansas City, MO" USA The Memorial Hall 12/14/1979 San Francisco USA The Old Waldorf Rec. Stage Struck 12/15/1979 San Francisco USA The Old Waldorf 12/17/1979 Portland USA Wreck Of The Hesperus 12/18/1979 "Kent , WA" USA Ad-Lib Tavern 12/19/1979 Vancouver CAN Commodore Ballroom 12/20/1979 "Hollywood, CA" USA The Stardust Ballroom Rec. Stage Struck 0/0/1980 Orleans F Palais des Sports Tour with Elliott Murphy 1/17/1980 Clermont-Ferrand F Chapiteau 1/18/1980 Bordeaux F Palais des Sports 1/19/1980 Pau F Parc des Expositions 1/21/1980 Nice F Chapiteau 1/22/1980 Marseille F Chapiteau Rec. Stage Struck 1/24/1980 Besancon F Palais des Sports 1/25/1980 Reims F Maison des Sports 1/26/1980 Paris / Nogent F Pavillon Baltard 1/27/1980 Paris / Nogent F Pavillon Baltard 1/29/1980 Lille F Palais des Sports 1/30/1980 Rouen F Parc des Expositions 2/1/1980 Quimper F Palais des Sports 2/2/1980 Rennes F Salle Omnisports 2/3/1980 Melun F Chapiteau 2/5/1980 Grenoble F Alpexpo 2/6/1980 Orleans F Palais des Sports 2/7/1980 Strasbourg F Halle Rhenus Rec. Stage Struck 2/8/1980 Nancy F Parc des Expositions 2/1/1980 USA Tour USA Various dates 2/1/1980 Atlanta USA Agora Ballroom 2/1/1980 Hollywood USA Stardust Ballroom 2/1/1980 Nashville USA 2/14/1980 Fresno USA Rainbow Ballroom with Stoneground 3/2/1980 Belfast IRL Usher Hall 3/11/1980 Glasgow GB Scottish TV Alright Now 3/17/1980 London GB Lyceum 3/17/1980 London GB The Venue Rory come along with Al Kooper after Lyceum show and play a 2 hours session 3/18/1980 London GB Acoustic Capital Radio Richard Digance Show 3/21/1980 Paris F Theatre de L`Empire Chorus-TV 4/1/1980 London GB Old Grey Whistle Test 4/2/1980 Hilversum NL Countdown Cafe 4/5/1980 Tralee IRL with Roland van Campenhout 4/6/1980 Limerick IRL Parkway Motel 4/7/1980 Cork IRL City Hall 4/9/1980 Dublin IRL National Stadium Rec. Stage Struck 4/10/1980 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall Good Evening Ulster 4/11/1980 Derry IRL Templemore Sports Complex 4/12/1980 Cookstown IRL Clubland Ballroom 4/13/1980 Newry IRL Hilltown Hall 4/15/1980 Galway IRL 4/16/1980 Sligo IRL "Baymount, Strandhill" 4/18/1980 Mullingar IRL Horizon 4/24/1980 Dublin IRL 6/18/1980 Perth AUS Perth Concert Hall 6/21/1980 Sydney AUS Capitol Theatre 6/23/1980 Adelaide AUS Festival Theatre 6/24/1980 Melbourne AUS Palais Theatre 6/25/1980 Hobart AUS Granada Theatre 6/26/1980 Brisbane AUS Cloudlands Ballroom 6/27/1980 Gold Coast AUS Playroom 6/28/1980 Sydney AUS Capitol Theatre 6/29/1980 Sydney AUS Capitol Theatre 7/1/1980 Auckland NZ Town Hall 7/5/1980 London GB The Venue 7/12/1980 Deggendorf D Stadthallenpark Blue Danube Festival 7/31/1980 Kriens CH Cinema Scala 8/1/1980 Sneek NL Vee/Markthallen 8/2/1980 Montreuil Sur Mer F Citadelle Festival de la Cote d`Opale 8/22/1980 Reading GB Reading Rock 80 Festival 8/29/1980 Zürich CH Volkshaus Karussel 8/30/1980 Winterthur CH Musikfestwochen 9/5/1980 Malvern GB Malvern Winter Gardens 9/6/1980 Taunton GB Odeon 9/7/1980 Cardiff GB Top Rank 9/8/1980 Poole GB Art Centre 9/9/1980 Birmingham GB Odeon 9/12/1980 Derby GB Assembly Rooms 9/13/1980 Newcastle-upon-Tyne GB City Hall 9/14/1980 Middlesbrough GB Town Hall 9/15/1980 Preston GB Guildhall 9/18/1980 Guildford GB Civic Hall 9/19/1980 Brighton GB The Dome 9/20/1980 Canterbury GB Odeon 9/24/1980 Aylesbury GB Friars 9/25/1980 Sheffield GB City Hall 9/26/1980 Edinburgh GB Odeon Theatre 9/27/1980 Aberdeen GB Capitol Theatre 9/28/1980 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 9/29/1980 Carlisle GB Market Hall 10/3/1980 Manchester GB Apollo Theatre 10/4/1980 Leeds GB University 10/5/1980 Oxford GB New Theatre 10/6/1980 Leicester GB De Montford Hall 10/7/1980 Stoke GB Hanley Victoria Hall 10/10/1980 Bristol GB Colston Hall 10/11/1980 St. Albans GB Civic Hall The Rookies 10/12/1980 Southampton GB Gaumont 10/13/1980 Ipswich GB Gaumont 10/14/1980 Coventry GB Coventry Theatre 10/17/1980 London GB Rainbow Theatre 10/18/1980 London GB Rainbow Theatre 12/9/1980 Dublin IRL RTE Radio Studio 12/11/1980 Wien A ORF Ohne Maulkorb 12/31/1980 Salthill Galway IRL Leisureland 1/11/1981 London GB The Venue 2/1/1981 France Tour F Various dates 2/19/1981 Paris F Palais des Sports 2/20/1981 Paris F Palais des Sports Last gig with Ted McKenna Mrc / Apr 81 London GB Nomis Studios Olympia Rory tests new drummers 5/9/1981 London GB Brendan O`Neill join the band Brendan O`Neill (dr.) Gerry McAvoy (b.) "(Ray Beavis & Dick Parry," "sax./Bob Andrews, keyb.)" Tour-man.: Donal Gallagher "Eq.-tech.: Phil McDonnell," May / Jun 81 Pulheim-Stommeln D Dierks Studio Jinx 8/27/1981 London GB The Bridge House Warm-up concert 8/30/1981 Newcastle GB Gateshead National Stadium Rock On The Tyne Festival 07. - 11.09.1981 Athen Caravelle Hotel a week on holiday 9/12/1981 Athen G Nea Philadelphia Stadium "John ""Irish"" Earle / sax." 9/13/1981 Thessaloniki G Aris-Arena 9/21/1981 Brüssel B Ancienne Belgique Oct 1981 Rennes F 10/6/1981 Bristol GB Studio 11/17/1981 Canterbury GB Kent University 11/18/1981 Staffordshire GB Keele-University 11/19/1981 Salford GB University 11/20/1981 York GB Central Hall 11/21/1981 Liverpool GB University 11/24/1981 Reading GB University 11/25/1981 Sheffield GB Polytechnic 11/26/1981 Norwich GB East Anglia University 11/27/1981 Loughborough GB S.U. Building 11/28/1981 Bradford GB University 11/29/1981 Lancaster GB University 12/2/1981 London GB Queen Mary College 12/3/1981 Nottingham GB Rock City 12/4/1981 Birmingham GB University 12/5/1981 Uxbridge GB Brunel University 12/14/1981 Stockholm S 12/18/1981 Paris F L`Olympia with Brian Auger 1/16/1982 Offenburg D Oberrheinhalle SWF3-Festival 2/28/1982 Cork IRL Cork Opera House 3/5/1982 Melun F Salle de Fetes 3/6/1982 St. Quentin-en-Yvelines F 3/8/1982 Paris F L`Olympia 3/10/1982 Orleans F 3/11/1982 Amiens F 3/12/1982 Paris / Nogent F Pavillon Baltard 3/13/1982 Cambrai F 3/15/1982 Montpellier F Palais des Sports 3/16/1982 Nice F Theatre de Verdure 3/17/1982 Montpellier F 3/18/1982 Annecy F 3/19/1982 Dijon F 3/20/1982 Lyon F Palais d`Hiver 3/21/1982 Lyon F Palais d`Hiver 3/23/1982 Toulouse F Halle aux Grains 3/24/1982 Bordeaux F 3/25/1982 Nantes F Beaujoire 3/26/1982 Quimper F Salle Omnisports 3/27/1982 Le Mans F Chapiteau 3/28/1982 Lille F 3/29/1982 Athen G Attikh 4/1/1982 USA Tour USA Various dates John Cooke / keyb. 4/14/1982 Berlin D Metropol 4/15/1982 Berlin D Metropol 4/16/1982 Kassel D Stadthalle 4/17/1982 Essen D Grugahalle 4/20/1982 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle Music-Szene 4/21/1982 Siegen D Siegerlandhalle 4/22/1982 Bremen D Stadthalle IV 4/23/1982 Wolfsburg D Stadthalle 4/25/1982 Hamburg D Congress Centrum 4/27/1982 Köln D Sporthalle 4/28/1982 Münster D Halle Münsterland 4/29/1982 Hannover D Niedersachsenhalle 5/2/1982 Würzburg D Kürnachtalhalle 5/3/1982 München D Cirkus Krone 5/5/1982 Böblingen D Sporthalle 5/6/1982 Ludwigshafen D Friedrich-Ebert-Halle 5/8/1982 Strasbourg F Hall Tivoli 5/10/1982 Karlsruhe D Schwarzwaldhalle 5/11/1982 Offenbach D Stadthalle 5/22/1982 Leeds GB University 5/23/1982 Newcastle GB City Hall 5/26/1982 Birmingham GB Odeon 5/27/1982 Manchester GB Apollo Theatre 5/28/1982 Glasgow GB Apollo Theatre 5/30/1982 Bristol GB Locarno 6/1/1982 Southampton GB Gaumont 6/3/1982 London GB Dominion Theatre 6/4/1982 London GB Dominion Theatre 6/30/1982 Milan I Rolling Stone 7/1/1982 Bologna I Music-Show 7/3/1982 St. Gallen CH Open-Air Festival 05. - 15.07.82 USA Tour USA Various dates 7/1/1982 Memphis USA 7/1/1982 Rapid City USA 7/1/1982 Casper USA 7/17/1982 Dublin IRL Hotpress Birthday Concert 7/18/1982 Naas IRL Punchestown Racecourse Festival "with U2, Phil Lynott" 8/1/1982 Stratford Upon Avon GB Shakespeare County Raceway Kent Custom Bike Show 8/1/1982 Frejus F Les Arenas 8/5/1982 Paris F Le`Olympia 8/28/1982 St. Goarshausen D Loreley Freilichtbühne Rockpalast 9/1/1982 Dijon F 9/3/1982 Green Bay USA Brown County Arena Tour with Rush 9/4/1982 "La Crosse, WI" USA LaCrosse Center Tour with Rush 9/5/1982 Dubuque USA Five Flags Center Tour with Rush 9/7/1982 "Sioux Falls, SD" USA Souix Falls Arena Tour with Rush 9/8/1982 "Des Moines, IA" USA Veterans Memorial Auditorium Tour with Rush 9/9/1982 "Omaha, NE" USA Omaha Civic Auditorium Tour with Rush 9/11/1982 "Rapid City, SD" USA Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Tour with Rush 9/12/1982 "Bismarck, ND" USA Bismarck Civic Center Tour with Rush 9/14/1982 "Billings, MT" USA Metrapark Tour with Rush 9/15/1982 "Casper, WY" USA Events Center Tour with Rush 9/17/1982 "Denver, CO" USA McNichols Arena Tour with Rush 9/19/1982 "Pocatello, ID" USA ISU Minidome Tour with Rush 9/20/1982 "Boise, ID" USA BSU Pavilion Tour with Rush 9/21/1982 "Salt Lake City, UT" USA Salt Palace Tour with Rush 9/23/1982 "Los Angeles, CA" USA Reseda Country Club Solo Tour 9/24/1982 "San Jose, CA" USA SanJose Univ Ballroom Chumbi 9/25/1982 "San Francisco, CA" USA Old Waldorf Ron Thompson 9/27/1982 "Waterbury, CN" USA 9/28/1982 "Boston,MA" USA Paradise Rock Club 9/29/1982 "Philadelphia, PA" USA Ripley's Music Hall 10/1/1982 New York USA The Ritz 10/2/1982 New York USA My Father's Place 10/3/1982 New York USA The Ritz 10/4/1982 "Cleveland, OH" USA Agora Ballroom Fortnox 10/5/1982 "Royal Oak, MI" USA Royal Oak Music Theatre The Exceptions 10/6/1982 Chicago USA Park West 10/7/1982 Duluth USA Duluth Arena Tour with Rush 10/8/1982 Duluth USA Duluth Arena Tour with Rush 10/9/1982 "Milwaukee, WI" USA Mecca Arena Tour with Rush 10/10/1982 "Madison, WI" USA Dane County Coliseum Tour with Rush 10/12/1982 "St. Louis, MO" USA The Checkerdome Tour with Rush 10/13/1982 "Champaign, IL" USA Univ of Illinois Assembly Hall Tour with Rush 10/14/1982 Champaign USA Assembly Hall Tour with Rush 10/15/1982 "St. Lous, MO" USA The Checkerdome Tour with Rush 10/16/1982 "Kansas City, MO" USA Kemper Arena Tour with Rush 10/17/1982 "Wichita, KS" USA Kansas Coliseum Tour with Rush 10/18/1982 "Oklahoma City, OK" USA 10/19/1982 "Memphis, TN" USA Mid South Coiliseum Tour with Rush 10/20/1982 "Nashville, TN" USA Municipal Auditorium Tour with Rush 10/30/1982 "Lexington, KY" USA Rupp Arena Tour with Rush 10/31/1982 Evansville USA Roberts Municipal Stadium Tour with Rush 11/1/1982 "Indianapolis, IN" USA Market Square Arena Tour with Rush 11/3/1982 "Richfield, OH" USA Richfield Coliseum Tour with Rush 11/4/1982 "Columbus, OH" USA Ohio Center Tour with Rush 11/5/1982 "South Bend, IN" USA Morris Civic Center Tour with Rush 11/7/1982 "Detroit, MI" USA Joe Louis Arena Tour with Rush 11/8/1982 "Detroit, MI" USA Joe Louis Arena Tour with Rush 11/9/1982 "Dayton,OH" USA University of Dayton Arena Tour with Rush 11/11/1982 "Kalamazoo, MI" USA Wings Stadium Tour with Rush 11/12/1982 "Toledo, OH" USA Sports Arena Tour with Rush 11/13/1982 "Columbus, OH" USA Agora Ballroom 11/15/1982 Montreal CAN The Spectrum Solo Tour 11/16/1982 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 11/18/1982 Ottawa CAN Barrymore`s Music Hall 11/19/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/20/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/21/1982 Rosemont USA Rosemont Horizon Tour with Rush 11/29/1982 Largo USA Capital Centre Tour with Rush 11/30/1982 Hampton USA Hampton Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/2/1982 New York USA Madison Square Garden Tour with Rush 12/3/1982 New York USE Madison Square Garden Tour with Rush 12/5/1982 Providence USA Civic Center Tour with Rush 12/6/1982 "Boston, MA" USA Boston Garden Tour with Rush 12/8/1982 Uniondale USA Nassau Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/9/1982 Uniondale USA Nassau Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/11/1982 New Haven USA Veteran`s Coliseum Tour with Rush 12/13/1982 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Tour with Rush 12/14/1982 Philadelphia USA The Spectrum Tour with Rush 12/15/1982 Worcester USA The Centrum Tour with Rush 12/27/1982 Dublin IRL SFX Hall 5/7/1983 Paris F Parc de la Villette 5/28/1983 Rennes F Velodrome Plein-Air ADN Festival 5/29/1983 Arras F Parc des Expositions 7/23/1983 Nyon CH Paleo Folk Festival Albert Collins & The Icebr.: Jammin` With Albert 7/26/1983 London GB The Marquee 7/27/1983 London GB The Marquee 7/30/1983 Lisdoonvarna IRL Lisdoonvarna Ballroom 7/31/1983 Lisdoonvarna IRL Festival 8/1/1983 Short USA Tour USA Various dates 8/1/1983 Palo Alto USA Keystone 8/1/1983 Youngstown USA 8/14/1983 Washington USA Saba Club 12/28/1983 Dublin IRL SFX Hall 12/29/1983 Dublin IRL SFX Hall 12/30/1983 Killarney IRL Gleneagle 0/0/1984 - GM Box Of Frogs: Box Of Frogs 1/1/1984 Cork IRL City Hall 1/3/1984 Enniskillen IRL Forum Enniskillen 1/4/1984 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/5/1984 Belfast IRL Ulster TV-Studio 1/5/1984 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 1/6/1984 Omagh IRL 1/7/1984 Sligo IRL Baymount Hotel 1/8/1984 Kilkenny IRL Mrc 1984 London GB BBC Studios Session 3/22/1984 Guildford GB Civic Hall "Tour with David Lindley, Juan" 3/23/1984 Cambridge GB Guildhall "Martin, Richard Thompson" 3/24/1984 London GB Dominion Theatre The Guitarist Night 5/31/1984 Bergen N Nygardsparken 6/2/1984 Seinäjoki FIN Provinssirock-Festival 6/3/1984 Tromsoe N Tromsoehallen 6/5/1984 Stockholm S Gröna Lund 7/1/1984 Belgium Tour B Various dates 7/7/1984 St. Wendel D Festival 7/16/1984 Pistoia I Piazzo Duomo Alexis Corner Tribute Mark Feltham join the band "with Jimmy Page, Georgie " as an occasional session "Fame, Ginger Baker" player 7/27/1984 Calpe E Calpe Rock Music Festival 25.-27.07.84 Alicante E Festival de Calpe 8/5/1984 Zohhoven B Festivalcatraz 8/11/1984 Colmar F Foire aux Vins 8/12/1984 Skanderborg DK Open-Air Festival 8/18/1984 Ibbenbüren D 4. Open-Air Festival 9/1/1984 Tegelen NL Bluesrock Festival "Bo Diddley, Louisiana Red" 9/2/1984 Haiger D Grasrennbahn 9/8/1984 Ahlen D Open-Air Festival 9/9/1984 Loreley D Golden Summernight Festival 9/15/1984 Quimper F Stade de Panvillers Dec 1984 Dublin IRL Ulster Hall 12/9/1984 Edinburgh GB Usher Hall Ethiopia Benefit Concert with Charlie Watts / Jack Bruce 6/7/1905 GM Gary Brooker: Echoes In The Night 6/7/1905 Cork Eire Lark on the Lee 1/1/1985 Yugoslavia Tour Various dates 1/14/1985 Ljubljana YU Dvorana Tivoil 1/1/1985 Sarajevo YU 1/15/1985 Zagreb YU Dom Sportova 1/17/1985 Beograd YU 1/18/1985 Novi Sad YU Sajmiste Hall 1/19/1985 Sarajevo YU 1/1/1985 Hungarian Tour Various dates 1/21/1985 Pecs H Gymnasium 1/22/1985 Budapest H Sportcsarnok 2/26/1985 London-Camden GB Dingwall`s Dancehall Whistle Test 3/17/1985 Dublin IRL RTE Radio Studio St. Patrick`s Special 5/15/1985 Huntington Beach USA Golden Bear 5/16/1985 San Francisco USA The Stone 5/17/1985 Palo Alto USA The Stone 5/18/1985 Los Angeles USA Beverly Theatre with Roy Buchanan 5/20/1985 Tucson USA 5/21/1985 Tempe USA After The Gold Rush 5/22/1985 Albuquerque USA Grand Central 5/25/1985 Austin USA 5/26/1985 Houston USA Cardis Club 5/27/1985 Dallas USA 5/29/1985 St. Louis USA Mississippi Nights 5/30/1985 Kansas City USA 6/1/1985 Cedar Lake USA Midwest Ballroom 6/2/1985 Chicago USA Cabaret Metro 6/4/1985 Toronto CAN Nags Head North 6/5/1985 Toronto CAN Nags Head North 6/6/1985 Ottawa CAN Barrymore`s Club 6/7/1985 Kitchener CAN Coronet Motor Hotel 6/8/1985 Detroit USA Harpos 6/10/1985 Cleveland USA Peabody`s Downunder 6/11/1985 New Haven USA Toads Place 6/12/1985 Providence USA Lupo`s Heartbreak 6/13/1985 Boston USA Paradise Theatre 6/14/1985 Brooklyn USA L'Amour's 62nd Street Bayshore 6/15/1985 West Islip USA The Sundance 6/16/1985 Ottawa CAN Barrymore Music Hall 6/18/1985 Washington USA Saba Club Linwood taylor opened 6/19/1985 Washington USA Saba Club Linwood taylor opened 6/21/1985 Philadelphia USA Chestnut Cabaret 6/22/1985 Philadelphia USA Chestnut Cabaret 6/23/1985 New York USA Lone Star Cafe 2 shows 6/24/1985 New York USA Lone Star Cafe 6/27/1985 Casper USA Event Center 6/28/1985 Bayshore/Long Island USA Sundance Club 6/29/1985 Reading USA Mean Mr. Mustard`s Club 6/30/1985 New York USA Lonestar Cafe 7/5/1985 Montreux CH Casino Jazz Festival 7/6/1985 Hollabrunn A Blue Danube Jazz Summit 85 8/11/1985 Mont-de-Marsan F 8/17/1985 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 8/18/1985 Didam NL Nevelhorst Festival in the afternoon 8/18/1985 Jübek D Festival in the evening 9/19/1985 Hamburg D Grosse Freiheit 36 0/0/1986 - GM Box Of Frogs: Strangeland 3/20/1986 Manchester GB BBC Studios 4/17/1986 London GB Paul Jones Rhytm`n Blues Show 4/19/1986 Dagenham GB The Village Blues Club 5/12/1986 Paris F Le Casino 5/15/1986 Lille F Salle Espace Foire 5/16/1986 Lille F Salle Espace Foire 5/17/1986 Dublin IRL RDS Stadium Self Aid Festival 5/19/1986 Bruchhausen-Vilsen D Open-Air Festival with James Brown 5/23/1986 Clermont-Ferrand F 5/24/1986 Quessy Cite F Chapiteau 5/28/1986 Toulouse F Halle aux Grains 5/30/1986 Laval F Aalle Polyvalente 7/5/1986 Dinkelsbühl D Inselwiese Out In The Green Festival 1 7/6/1986 St. Goarshausen D Loreley Freilichtbühne Out In The Green Festival 2 7/9/1986 Barcelona E Palau Blaugrana 7/10/1986 Madrid E Sala Canciller 7/12/1986 Gijon E Plaza de Toros 7/13/1986 Lekeitio E Fronton Santi Brouard "Rory plays 3 hours, cause" the support band cancelled their concert 7/15/1986 Hendaya F Jazz Blues D'Hendaye 1st annual 8/9/1986 Colmar F Foire aux Vins 8/24/1986 Aberdeen GB The Venue 8/25/1986 Ayr GB Pavilion 8/26/1986 Edinburgh GB Queen`s Hall 8/27/1986 Edinburgh GB Queen`s Hall 8/28/1986 Leeds GB Irish Centre 0/0/1987 Rory forms his own indepen- dent label Capo Records 4/12/1987 Utrecht NL 5/2/1987 Wien A City Festival 6/27/1987 Göttingen D Festival 7/1/1987 London GB Music Works & Redan Records St. Defender 7/12/1987 Deggendorf D Stadthallenpark Blue Danube Festival 7/18/1987 Schaafheim/Babenhsn. D Odenwaldring Out in the Green Festival 8/5/1987 Mildenhall GB Festival 8/8/1987 Arbon CH Seepark Open Air Festival 8/11/1987 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 8/21/1987 Trochtelfingen D Festival am See 8/23/1987 Hamburg D Stadtpark 8/25/1987 Edinburgh GB City-Festival 10/1/1987 Newcastle GB City Hall 10/3/1987 Edinburgh GB Playhouse 10/4/1987 Glasgow GB Pavilion 10/6/1987 Bristol GB The Studio 10/7/1987 Cardiff GB St. David`s Hall 10/8/1987 Manchester GB INT 2 10/9/1987 Liverpool GB Royal Court 10/11/1987 Reading GB Hexagon 10/12/1987 Nottingham GB Rock City 10/13/1987 Leeds GB Irish Centre 10/14/1987 Sheffield GB City Hall 10/16/1987 London GB Hammersmith Odeon 10/17/1987 Southampton GB Mayflower 10/18/1987 Birmingham GB Hummingbird 11/4/1987 Cork IRL Cork Opera House 11/1/1987 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 11/9/1987 Köln D WDR WWF-Club 11/10/1987 Utrecht NL Muziek Centrum Vredenburg 11/11/1987 Deinze B Brielpoort 11/12/1987 Geleen NL De Hanenhof 11/13/1987 Mainz D ZDF Tele-Illustrierte 11/15/1987 Hamburg D Musikzirkus 11/16/1987 Berlin D Metropol 11/17/1987 Gemünden D Kulturhalle Wohra 11/18/1987 Köln D Rory visit his friend Rudi Gerlach 11/19/1987 Düsseldorf D Philipshalle 11/20/1987 München D Zirkus Krone 11/21/1987 Karlsruhe D Schwarzwaldhalle 11/23/1987 Hannover D Capitol 11/24/1987 Dortmund D Westfalenhalle II 11/25/1987 Osnabrück D Stadthalle 11/26/1987 Fürth D Stadthalle 11/27/1987 Heilbronn D Harmonie 11/30/1987 Stuttgart D Liederhalle 12/1/1987 Köln D Sporthalle 12/2/1987 Siegen D Siegerlandhalle 12/3/1987 Offenbach D Stadthalle 12/5/1987 Ravensburg D Oberschwabenhalle 12/7/1987 Mannheim D Rosengarten-Musensaal 12/9/1987 Zürich CH Volkshaus 12/10/1987 Saarbrücken D Sporthalle Völklingen 12/11/1987 Pforzheim D Stadthalle 12/12/1987 Regensburg D Donauhalle 12/14/1987 Bremen D Stadthalle II 12/15/1987 Kiel D Ostseehalle 12/16/1987 Kopenhagen DK Saga 1/3/1988 Dublin IRL Borderline RTE TV 2/12/1988 Dublin IRL RTE Late Late Show 2/16/1988 Dublin IRL Radio 2 2/17/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/18/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/19/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/20/1988 Dublin IRL Olympia Theatre 2/22/1988 Belfast IRL Ulster Hall 2/24/1988 Limerick IRL 2/25/1988 Belfast IRL King`s Hall 2/26/1988 Galway IRL Leisureland 2/28/1988 Cork IRL 3/2/1988 Cashel IRL Moore Lane Tavern 9/11/1988 Heppenheim D Freilichtbühne Open Air Festival 9/17/1988 London GB Kentish Town & Country Club 11/17/1988 London GB Dominion Theatre 11/18/1988 London GB Dominion Theatre 11/19/1988 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 11/20/1988 Manchester GB Palace Theatre 11/22/1988 Glasgow GB Pavilion Theatre 11/23/1988 Aberdeen GB The Venue 11/25/1988 Ayr GB Pavilion 11/26/1988 Sheffield GB Sheffield University 11/28/1988 Folkestone GB Lees Cliff Hall 11/29/1988 Nottingham GB Rock City 12/1/1988 Worthing GB Assembly Hall 12/2/1988 St. Albans GB City Hall 12/3/1988 Reading GB Hexagon 12/5/1988 Liverpool GB Royal Court Theatre 12/6/1988 Leeds GB Polytechnic 12/7/1988 Hanley GB Victoria Hall 12/9/1988 St. Austell GB Coliseum 12/10/1988 Gloucester GB Leisure Centre 12/11/1988 Birmingham GB Powerhouse w. Tony Mcvee 12/12/1988 Cardiff GB St. David`s Hall 12/14/1988 London GB Borderline Club 0/0/1989 - GM The Fureys: The Scattering - GM Davy Spillane: Out Of The Air 1/0/1900 - GM Phil Coulter: Words And Music 4/10/1989 London GB Harlesden Mean Fiddler 4/1/1989 Ireland Tour IRL Various dates 4/17/1989 Galway IRL Leisureland 5/18/1989 Coventry GB "Arts Centre Univ, of Warwaick" guest with Chris Barber 6/2/1989 Jübek D Open Air Festival 7/8/1989 Lydd GB Kent Custom Open Air Bike Show 7/9/1989 Folkestone GB Leas Cliffe Hall Jazz & Blues Festival 7/29/1989 Ballyronan IRL Festival 8/1/1989 Wolverhampton GB City Hall 8/5/1989 Mildenhall GB Speedway Stadium Suffolk 3rd Rock & Blues Festival 8/12/1989 Skanderborg DK Open Air Festival 8/17/1989 Hamburg D 8/18/1989 Hannover D Eilenriederhalle 8/19/1989 Schöppingen D Vechte Festival 9/2/1989 Tegelen NL Blues Festival "Roland van Campenhout, Johnny Mars" 9/3/1989 Gent B Vooruit 9/1/1989 Belgium Tour B Various dates 9/1/1989 Deinze B Festival 3/30/1990 Baden-Baden D SWF / E.B. Studio 6 Ohne Filter Extra May / Jun 1990 London GB Music Works & Redan Records St. Fresh Evidence 6/13/1990 Dublin IRL Radio 1 6/26/1990 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 6/27/1990 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 6/29/1990 Bolsward NL Bluesfestival canceled illness 6/12/1905 Skanderborg (?) DK Danish International Bluesfestival 7/29/1990 Concert Cambridge Folk- Festival cancelled because of illness 10/17/1990 Köln D Live Music Hall Rocklife 12/19/1990 Nottingham GB Rock City 12/20/1990 Manchester GB The International 2 12/21/1990 Redcar Cleveland GB Coatham Bowl 12/22/1990 Wolverhampton GB Civic Hall 12/28/1990 London GB Town & Country 2 12/29/1990 London GB Town & Country 2 0/0/1991 GM: Stiff Little Fingers: Flags & Emblems 2/19/1991 Kawasaki J Club Citta 2/20/1991 Kawasaki J Club Citta 2/22/1991 Osaka J IMP Hall 2/23/1991 Nagoya J Club Quattro 2/24/1991 Tokyo J Mielparque Hall 2/27/1991 Adelaide AUS Old Lion Hotel 2/28/1991 Melbourne AUS Palais Theatre 3/1/1991 Sydney AUS Enmore Theatre 3/6/1991 San Diego USA Bachanal 3/7/1991 Huntington Beach USA Pepper`s Golden Bear 3/8/1991 Redondo Beach USA The Strand 3/9/1991 Hollywood USA The Roxy Theatre "Session with ""Slash""" 3/11/1991 Tempe USA Chuys 3/12/1991 Tucson USA Madbug`s 3/14/1991 Oakland USA Omni 3/15/1991 Santa Cruz USA Catalyst Club 3/16/1991 San Francisco USA The Stone 3/17/1991 San Jose USA The Cabaret 3/20/1991 Minneapolis USA Guthrie Theatre 3/22/1991 Chicago USA Park West 3/23/1991 St. Louis USA Westport Playhouse 3/24/1991 Cleveland USA The Empire 3/25/1991 Detroit USA Key West Club 3/26/1991 Toronto CAN El Mocambo Club 3/28/1991 Sayerville USA Club Bene 3/29/1991 Boston USA Paradise Theatre 3/30/1991 New York USA Marquee Club Last official gig with Gerry McAvoy and Brendan O`Neill 5/1/1992 Marseille (?) F Festival with Gerry McAvoy / Brendan GM The Dubliners: O`Neill 30 Years A-Greying 5/24/1992 Glasgow GB The Scottish Fleadh with Gerry McAvoy / Brendan O`Neill 6/7/1922 London GB Finsbury Park w/The Fleadh 8/1/1992 Dublin IRL Radio 1 8/12/1992 Dublin IRL Guinness Hop Store 8/15/1992 Dublin IRL College Green Temple Bar Blues Festival 8/22/1992 Eschwege D Open Air Festival 10/27/1992 Swanage GB Mowlem Theatre 10/29/1992 London GB Town & Country 2 Ill fated and last London show 10/30/1992 Leeds GB The Town and Country Club 12/1/1992 Zürich CH Volkshaus 12/3/1992 Wien A Rockhaus 12/4/1992 Eggenfelden D Rottgauhalle 12/5/1992 Kehl D Stadthalle 12/6/1992 Aalen D Stadthalle 12/8/1992 Babenhausen D Stadthalle 12/9/1992 Münster D Jovel Music Hall 12/10/1992 Bremen D Aladin Music Hall 12/12/1992 Brilon-Alme D Gemeindehalle 12/13/1992 Bonn D Biskuithalle 9. Blues Festival 12/15/1992 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club Supp.-act: Barry McCabe 12/16/1992 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club Supp.-act: Barry McCabe GM Chris Barber: The 12/18/1992 Paris F Bataclan Outstanding Album 12/19/1992 Gent B Vooruit 0/0/1993 - Cork I Lark on the Lee London GB Rory move to Conrad Hotel "London, Room 710" London GB Hard Rock Cafè 40th birthday Fender Stratoc. Cork IRL Radio-Studio Fender Hall Of Fame induction 0/0/1993 Ghent B 3/29/1993 Paris F Palais des Sports 5/28/1993 Portsmouth GB International Blues Festival 5/29/1993 Bad Reichenhall D Sternenzelt 6/15/1993 Freiburg D Zelt-Musik-Festival Richard Newman (dr.) 6/26/1993 St. Wendel D Bosenbachstadion Rory represents Jethro Tull as David Levy (b.) headliner Jim Leverton (keyb.) 7/2/1992 Pistoia I Pistoia Blues Festival Mark Feltham (harm.) 7/31/1993 Geel B Geel House Rock Festival 8/18/1993 Cunlhat F Free Wheels Bike Rockfestival 8/21/1993 Gampel CH Open Air Festival 9/3/1993 Leeuwarden NL 9/4/1993 Tegelen NL Blues Rock Festival "C.J. Chenier, Duke Robillard" 9/15/1993 Manchester GB Free Trade Hall with Frankie Miller 11/16/1993 Berlin D Metropol 11/18/1993 Cork IRL RTC Arts Festival 11/1/1993 Cork IRL Everyman Palace Theatre 12/20/1993 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club Meeting With The G-Man 0/0/1994 GM Energy Orchard: Pain Killer 0/0/1994 London GB Jacobs Studios GM Samuel Eddy: Strangers On The Run 4/17/1994 Buxton GB Buxton Opera House cancelled health May 1994 Dublin IRL Templebar Blues Festival 17.-19.06.94 London GB Roundhouse Studios GM Peter Green: Songbook 6/30/1994 Rubigen/Bern CH Mühle Hunziken 7/1/1994 Wien A 7/2/1994 Pistoia I Blues Festival 7/12/1994 Montreux CH Auditorium Stravinski Jazz Festival 8/1/1994 Saarbrücken D German TV Extraspät 8/6/1994 Langenau D TSV-Sportanlage Nau-Rock Open Air 8/7/1994 Hamburg D Freilichtbühne Stadtpark 8/9/1994 Lorient F Festival Interceltique 8/11/1994 Köln D E-Werk 8/12/1994 Düsseldorf D Airport Flight to Switzerland 8/13/1994 Thun CH Open Air Festival Schadua Park 8/14/1994 Colmar F Foire aux Vins 8/20/1994 Geel B Geelhouse-Rock Festival 8/21/1994 Stuttgart D Reitstadion SDR-3 Festival 9/1/1994 Rhyl GB Hotel Marina 9/17/1994 Leeds GB Town and Country Club 10/16/1994 Paris F L`Olympia 10/21/1994 Nancy F Le Zenith 10/22/1994 Toulouse F Confluent 10/23/1994 Marseille F Theatre de Moulin 10/25/1994 Lille F Aeronef 11/29/1994 Brüssel B La Luna 12/1/1994 Reims F L`Usine 12/3/1994 Konz D Saar-Mosel Halle 12/4/1994 Nürnberg D Löwensaal 12/5/1994 Berlin D Huxley`s Neue Welt 12/7/1994 Leipzig D Haus Auensee 12/8/1994 Erfurt D Kulturzentrum 12/9/1994 München D Terminal 1 12/11/1994 Ris-Orangis F Le Plan 12/12/1994 Talence F 12/13/1994 Bordeaux-Talence F Espace Medoquine 12/15/1994 Rouen F Exo 7 12/16/1994 Angers F La Chabada 12/17/1994 Besancon F La Monjoie 12/18/1994 Lyon F Le Transbordeur 12/19/1994 Brüssel B La Luna 12/22/1994 London GB Warner Chappell Studios GM Roberto Manes: Phoenician Dream 1/5/1995 Geleen NL De Hanenhof 1/6/1995 Enschede-Hellendoorn NL De Vrijhof 1/7/1995 Amsterdam NL Paradiso Club 1/8/1995 Leeuwarden NL Harmonie 1/10/1995 Rotterdam NL Nighttown Rory collapses onstage Mrc 1995 London GB Cromwell Hospital 4/1/1995 London GB King`s College Hospital Liver transplant 6/14/1995 London GB King`s College Hospital Day of death 8/14/2005 Monica Gallagher passes on 8/17/2012 Lou Martin passed on 5/7/2013 Bass Player TASTE Eric Kitteringhame Passed on 8/1/2014 Drummer Rod de'Ath passed on